A Sugar Coated Rivalry
by Wreck-It Ralph
Summary: "You wrecked me on purpose!" "Can't you just handle the fact you lost?" Rivalries, the one thing that every sport has in common, even in the racing world of Sugar Rush, a rivalry is impossible not to have. Find out what happens when Vanellope and Taffyta's competitorship sparks a full blown Rivalry. Who will come out on top? Rated T for language. NOT a Vanilla/Taffy pairing.
1. A Sugar Coated Rivalry

**A Sugar Coated Rivalry**

**A.N. I wanted to do a rivalry story since I have seen countless rivalries in NASCAR, so I decided to take a crack at one.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Two months had passed since the Turbo incident in Sugar Rush, and everything was back to normal in the sugary world, sort of. Vanellope's and Taffyta's competitive streak started out a spirited and fun, yet over time, it had turned into a full blown hateful rivalry. If you're wondering what happened, then sit back and enjoy, because here is how it all went down.

* * *

Vanellope and Taffyta had put on a spectacular show for their candy fans during the roster race. They had traded the first position numerous times that race and were closing in on the home stretch.

"Eat my dust Von Schweetz!" Taffyta declared as she utilized her second of three super boosts. The _Pink Lightning_ edged past Vanellope's _Wreck-It Mobile_ as they entered the final set of turns. Vanellope expertly maneuvered back to Taffyta's kart.

"Not today Muttonfudge," Vanellope retorted! She drifted her kart through the final turn and just barley tapped, no, nudged the left rear tire of the _Pink Lightning_. The kart slid through the corner and lost the lead to Vanellope. Taffyta used all of her racing ability to not fully spin out. When she got full control back, something in her snapped like a cheap rubber band. Her blood boiled, teeth clenched, and her hands tightened on the steering wheel. At that moment, she couldn't care less about the race, she just wanted payback.

'_UGH! I am so fudging sick of her winning 24/7!'_ Taffyta angrily thought to herself as she pounded the dash board. Then she remembered that she had one final super boost left in her arsenal. She smiled evilly and said, "Hasta la Vista, Von Schweetz," as she pushed the button. Her kart launched forward with a 30 mile per hour boost down the front stretch. Vanellope heard the kart coming up fast and looked in her rear view mirror.

"Bring it Taffyta, a photo finish could be good," she said to herself, smirking. Vanellope kept her eyes peeled on her mirror, waiting to at least try a block. However, as Taffyta got up to Vanellope's kart, she turned her wheel to the right, directly into Vanellope's left rear quarter panel. "WHAT THE FUDGE?!" Vanellope screeched as her kart began to do 360s.

"Try and beat me now Vanellope," Taffyta laughed as she avoided Vanellope's kart and crossed the finish line. Vanellope's kart spun a few times before crossing the finish line for second, just barely beating Rancis. Taffyta got on top of her kart and held up a celebratory lollipop. "Thank you all! This victory is for you my fans!" She declared to the crowd. Vanellope, needless to say, was _fuming _mad.

"Hey Taffyta, what was that crap?!" Vanellope demanded. Taffyta rolled her eyes and hopped from her kart. She slowly pulled the lollipop from her mouth and looked at Vanellope.

"What was what, Miss President?" Taffyta answered in an innocent yet bitchy tone. Vanellope groaned and shouted.

"You just fudging wrecked me for the win, explain _that!"_ She spat out. If it were possible, steam would have been shooting from her ears. Taffyta scoffed and crossed her arms.

"You tried to block and turned yourself across my kart's nose. Maybe you should learn how to defend your position without wrecking yourself," Taffyta retorted. She smirked and watched Vanellope kick the _Wreck-It Mobile_ in frustration. "Yeah throwing a tantrum is great way of showing sportsmanship _Miss President_," Taffyta exclaimed in an irritating tone.

"Hey, back off Taffyta," Rancis said. "You wrecked her, plain and simple, I saw you," he finished, standing next to Vanellope. He was soon backed up by Swizzle, Jubileena, Minty, and Adorabeezle. They were all glaring angrily at Taffyta for wrecking their leader and friend.

"Oh please, just shove it Rancis. You're only defending her because she's your girlfriend," Taffyta replied. She was suddenly backed up by Gloyd, Crumbelina, Candlehead, and Snowanna. Gloyd walked up over to Rancis and got in his face.

"Yeah Rancis, besides, we use power ups to take out the competition,' he said, sticking his tongue out. Rancis smacked Gloyd away in the chest and rejoined Vanellope. Adorabeezle decided to put in her two cents.

"Just shut up Pumpkin Head. Using a power up and intentionally wrecking another racer is completely different," she stated firmly, shaking her fist at Gloyd. All the racers began shouting at one another. A fight was definitely brewing up, but luckily Ralph showed up and quelled everything.

"SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!" He boomed over the little racers. All of them, except Vanellope, cowered a little. They all had accepted the fact that Ralph was Vanellope's friend, but were still frightened of him. He kept speaking, "Look, it's just a race, can't you all just get along?" He asked with his giant hands on his hips. Vanellope had run up to Ralph and hopped on his left shoulder.

"Ralph, we were racing hard but clean, and yet Taffyta just flat-out wrecked me for the win," she explained to Ralph. Ralph turned glaringly over to the strawberry themed racer, but all she did was give Vanellope the finger.

"No, she just can't handle the fact a better racer beat hear," Taffyta said smugly, putting her finger away and breathing on the trophy to shine it.

"Look, I saw the replay, Vanellope raced you clean and you wrecked her like a little bitch," Minty explained to Taffyta, "the bump and run is a classic move, but you couldn't handle losing again, so you just wrecked her to rub it in her face," she finished through gritted teeth. Everyone, even Crumbelina, was a little surprised. Minty was usually one of the calmest racers, seeing her _this _pissed was a little scary. Vanellope spoke up after the mini debate.

"Okay everybody be quiet. This scuffle is between Taffyta and I right now. We'll settle it later, on the track, like real racers," she declared through squinted eyes. The two groups went their separate ways. Vanellope was still steaming, so Rancis being the kind boyfriend he is, tried to cheer her up.

"Don't worry Nelly, you're ten times the racer she'll ever be because you're aggressive, but fair, she's just a crybaby," he said kindly.

"Thanks Flugs, but I'll get back at her soon. She's not getting away with that bull spit anytime soon," Vanellope replied, looking back at where the almost-scuffle took place. Ralph looked over at his pint sized friend.

"Hey just promise me one thing kid, you won't get into any physical altercations okay?" Ralph asked Vanellope in a firm voice. He loved Vanellope like a daughter and wanted nothing bad to happen to her. He also knew that she could lose her temper very quickly if provoked. The last thing he wanted was for her to get hurt.

"I got this Chumbo, I'll try to not get in a fight. Besides, that taffy loving bitch is all bark," Vanellope joked around. But Ralph stopped her in her tracks.

"Watch your mouth young lady, or I'll wash it out with soap and vegetables," Ralph threatened. Vanellope's eyes widened at the word 'vegetable' and she apologized.

"Come on Ralphie, it's just a word," she assured him. Ralph grumbled and ruffled her hair.

"Just don't do anything stupid kid, alright?" Ralph said again.

"I won't Ralph, I won't," she said, "Now I'd love to stay and chat, but my friends and I have some bigger fish to fry," she finished.

"Alright Vanellope, I'll see you later then," Ralph replied as he headed toward the exit. As soon as she was sure he was gone, she turned to her supporters.

"Well, at least it's good to know who my real friends of this game are," she explained as they entered the castle. The six walked past a snoozing Sour Bill who was mumbling incoherently in his sleep. They arrived at Vanellope's main room and sat around, thinking of a plan.

"So what do we do about our Taffyta problem," Jubileena asked Vanellope. Vanellope sighed and clicked her tongue a few times, trying to think, but to no avail.

"I got nothing, does anybody?" Vanellope asked everyone, "I just don't want to be as bad as her," Vanellope finished. The others shrugged until Swizzle chimed in.

"I think, we'll let her believe she is all that and let it go to her head, but we will race her harder and more aggressive than ever before," he said. The others looked at him questioningly.

"Is that all you can come up with Swizz," Minty asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Now hold on, he may have a point there," Rancis explained, "We just let her get cocky and then just not give her room on the track," he finished. Everyone stared at him blankly, but they nodded for him to continue. "Geez, we just squeeze her around the corners, cut her off, make her lose momentum, that sort of aggressive driving," he finished.

"Well, that sounds good to me Rancis," Vanellope said, slapping him on the back, "She'll never know what hit her." The rest of the racers agreed to the plan, but Vanellope had one thing to make clear. "This is still between Taffyta and I, but if I feel she goes _too _far over the edge, then I'll let you guys know when you can join the fray." They all nodded and smirked and raised glasses of Pepsi.

"To the Vanilla Gang," Adorabeezle announced. Everyone toasted and took a drink.

**(At Taffyta's House)**

"We have to take that glitching, snarky, pain in the molasses down," Taffyta declared to her followers. They were all gathered around Taffyta's living room, ready for whatever their ringleader came up with. Taffyta had been stressing bad over the situation and just finished her sixth lollipop in 15 minutes.

"Yeah, I think she's getting _way _to cocky for her own good," Crumbelina agreed, "I would like to see a more variety of winners for the roster races."

"I know what you mean girl, she can't handle someone racing her hard, but the second she has a chance, she'll race someone hard and aggressive," Snowanna added in, brushing her afro. Gloyd drummed his fingers on the coffee table and watched Taffyta pace back and forth. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head and he jumped up, but he knocked over a vase on the table. The girls squealed at the sudden noise.

"Sorry about that Taffyta, but I just got an idea," Gloyd said sheepishly. Taffyta took off her hat and ran her fingers through her silvery hair.

"What is it Gloyd?" she asked with a sigh. Gloyd wiped his forehead.

"Well, we don't just aim for her, let's target those traitors who stuck with her. If they're in front of us, we turn them, behind us we'll brake check them, and if they're side by side with us, we run them either into a wall or off the course," he explained with an evil chuckle. Taffyta smiled slowly like the Grinch and joined in on the chuckling.

"Oh that's rich Gloyd, I love it," she said, giving him a peck on the cheek. He turned bright red and fainted. She stepped over him and continued, "But, just to be clear, Vanellope is _mine,_ no one else can wreck her but _me_, got it?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Good, now a toast, to the Taffy Gang," she announced, toasting a glass of Coca-Cola. They all clanked their glasses together and laughed.

"I do have a quick way to get in her head Taffyta," Crumbelina offered, pulling a camcorder from her purse. She whispered something in Taffyta's ear. She listened and laughed again.

"That's _soooooo_ evil, Crumbelina, good work," Taffyta replied, clapping her hands. Everyone, except the unconscious Gloyd, left the house with the camcorder to put their plan into action. Five minutes later, Gloyd woke up to an empty house.

"Hello, where'd everyone go? Girls, wait for me!" He shouted and ran outside.

**(The Next Morning)**

Rancis was strolling through Game Central Station with a case of _Tapper's _Root Beer under his left arm and a bottle of root beer in his right hand. He brought the icy cold beverage to his mouth and took a sip and looked over at the video ad next to him. What he saw made his eyes widen and made him spit out his drink.

"Uh-oh, Nelly isn't going to like this. And I sure as hack won't put up with it either," he said as he ran toward Sugar Rush.

* * *

**A.N. So the rivalry is established with two groups pitted against each other. What did Taffyta and her gang do? What will happen next? Does this candy bar look expired to you? Tune in to Chapter 2: Kicking it into High Gear. Plus, watch my new Wreck-It Ralph video on my YouTube channel, mrnascar49!**


	2. A low blow

_A.N. Sorry for the month long update, Nights of Lightning really needs more attention than A Sugar Coated Rivalry. But anyways, here is chapter 2!_

* * *

Rancis threw away his bottle of root beer, set the case down, and dug out his phone from his pocket. He quickly punched in his best friends' number. The phone rang three times before there was an answer. "Ugh, hello?" Swizzle answered groggily.

"Swizz, it's Rancis, we have a problem. Meet me at _Sugar Rush's_ gate within 10 minutes okay?" Rancis asked quickly. He heard Swizzle yawn loudly and Jubileena waking up in the background.

"Why exactly do I need to see you in front of the game right now Rancis?" Swizzle demanded. "It's only 7:00 in the morning," he concluded in a grumpy tone. Swizzle's daredevil/party lifestyle made him detest mornings.

"Just do it Swizz," Rancis replied, "Taffyta and her gang took a _low_ blow toward Vanellope, and as her friends, we can_not_ stand for it," he finished crazily, catching a few weird stares from other game characters passing by. Rancis heard Swizzle sigh loudly at the other end of the line before answering.

"I'll be there in a few minutes alright?" Swizzle said before hanging up. Rancis put his phone back in his pocket and began pacing in front of the video monitor, which was playing Sonic's "Don't die outside your own game" ad. "This is not going to sit well with Nelly if she sees it," he muttered to himself. He suddenly felt a pair of eyes staring at him. He looked up to see one of the players from _NBA Jam_ holding a ball and staring at him with a cocked head. "What are _you_ looking at Stretch? Can't a kid with a peanut butter cup hat walk around and talk to himself anymore?" He asked the player sternly. The basketball star put his hand up in defense and slowly backed away.

* * *

**(With Swizzle)**

Swizzle hung up his phone and put it on his night stand. He stood up, stretched, and yawned again. "What did Rancis want Swizzy?" Jubileena asked as she too yawned and rubbed her eyes. Swizzle scoffed and put on a t-shirt and then his racing jacket.

"He was going off on something about Taffyta pulling some low blow on Vanellope. I don't know what it is or why he needs me, but we're friends and he sounded desperate," Swizzle replied as he put his hat on and opened the door. "There's food and Pepsi in the fridge if you want any Jubee," he said as he hugged her and gave her a peck on her forehead. He left his house and started up the 'Swirl Surprise' and took off for Game Central Station. Unbeknownst to him, Gloyd was spying from a nearby tree. He clicked on his walkie-talkie.

"This is Gloyd to HQ, Elvis has left the building, I repeat: Elvis has left the building," he relayed to the ringleader's best friend.

"Who's Elvis Gloyd? I thought you were spying on Swizzle to see if he and Rancis would see the video we made last night?" Candlehead asked in a confused voice. Gloyd face palmed and groaned.

"Swizzle and Rancis are investigating what's going on Candlehead, we're in their heads for the time being," he replied in an annoyed tone," Gloyd replied. He heard Candlehead gasp on the other end.

"How did we get in their heads without hurting them?" She asked in a worried tone. Gloyd shrieked in frustration and threw the device down from the tree into a mud puddle. He jumped down from the tree and muttered, "How does she remember to _breathe_?"

**(Game Central Station)**

Swizzle parked his kart just outside the entrance to his game. He hopped out and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He spotted Rancis over by the ad player and approached him. "This better be good Rancis or I'll kick your molasses for waking me up so early," Swizzle threatened with a fist to Rancis' face. Rancis gestured over to the video monitor with his head.

"I think my molasses is safe for the time being Swizz," Rancis said, crossing his arms. Swizzle watched the video monitor and suddenly widened his eyes. His expression then went from surprise to seething anger as the ad finished playing.

"You've got to be _fudging_ kidding me Rancis. There is _no_ way they would have the gumballs to pull something as low as this," he said with clenched teeth. Rancis shook his head and responded, "Well they did, and they've sunk lower than I thought they would." Swizzle kicked the video monitor. How dare they do this to their President, to their _friend?_

"We _have _to keep this from Vanellope Swizzle. I love her to death, but we both know how quickly she can lose her temper," Rancis said with his hand on Swizzle's shoulder, "can you try to keep Vanellope busy while I talk to Ralph to see if we can get this ad taken down before Vanellope sees?" Rancis asked Swizzle. Swizzle nodded and looked over at Rancis.

"Sure thing Rancis, you get this crap taken down and I'll see if I can get Vanellope to stay in the garage area. Taffyta's gang might be there too, but at least she'll be away from _this_," Swizzle replied, pointing to the video screen. They fist bumped and head off in different directions. Swizzle jumped back in his 'Swirl Surprise' and Rancis ran off toward _Fix-It Felix Jr._ The kart started up and Swizzle took off to distract Vanellope. As he drove through the gate and the electrical cord, he allowed his eyebrows to furrow and he gripped the wheel hard. "They are gonna pay for this, somehow," he told himself.

For Swizzle, a rivalry was okay and a fundamental part of racing. However, a rivalry can spiral out of control, as he knew. They had to put an end to the tormenting, for it would only tear everyone apart. He approached the castle and rapped on the door loudly. Sour Bill opened up slowly.

"Miss Von Schweetz is asleep Mr. Malarkey, come back later," Bill exclaimed sourly and slowly. Swizzle scoffed and kicked him like a soccer ball.

"Fat chance Sunshine," Swizzle said as Sour Bill bounced off the wall and rolled around. Swizzle ran up the stairs to Vanellope's bed chambers and knocked like a crazy person. "Come on, come on, Vanellope," Swizzle said to himself. He could hear Vanellope groaning and muttering on the other side as she got out of the bed. She opened the door and Swizzle could see the dark bags under her eyes.

"You better have a cup on if this isn't important," Vanellope said groggily.

* * *

**(With Rancis)**

Rancis twiddled his thumbs as the train to _Fix-It Felix Jr._ made its way to the game. "I hope Ralph can help me, if Vanellope loses it, I know I might not be able to control her," he said to himself as he started biting his thumbnail. The soft clickity-clack of the wheels soothed his anxiousness. Rancis was taken by surprise when the train came to its sudden stop. He looked around in awe. "This is pretty cool," he said to himself. Having never been inside the 8-bit classic, Rancis looked around for any sign of where Ralph could be. He put his hand on his head to think when he heard the sound of footsteps scraping on concrete. Rancis looked over and saw the hero of the game, Felix.

"Well hello there friend, what brings you to my game?" He asked sweetly. Rancis breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank Tobikomi. Mr. Felix, I must have a word with Ralph, it's _extremely_ urgent," Rancis explained to the carpenter.

"Of course, he lives over in that shack right there," Felix said, pointing his gloved finger over to Ralph's house. Rancis cocked his eyebrow and looked at Felix.

"_That's _his shack? I thought it was an old outhouse," Rancis said in shock. Felix chuckled to the peanut butter boy.

"Nope, he lives there. Now I have to get ready for the arcade to open Rancis, we only have an hour," Felix explained as he walked back toward the apartment complex.

"Of course Mr. Felix, thanks again!" Rancis called back. He turned and walked briskly over to Ralph's shack. He looked in the window and saw Ralph making breakfast in the kitchen. "Finally, someone who is actually awake to talk to," Rancis said as he knocked on the door. Ralph set down the waffle iron and walked toward the door.

"Oh hey Rancis, what's up?" Ralph asked when he opened the door, "would you like to come in?" Ralph offered.

"No thanks Ralph, but I must have a word with you about my Nelly," Rancis exclaimed nervously. Ralph had accepted the fact that Rancis and Vanellope were boyfriend/girlfriend, but he still didn't like the pet names they gave each other.

"What about Vanellope?" Ralph asked back, completely ignoring the pet name, "is something wrong with her?"

"No, not yet anyways," Rancis replied kicking a small rock, "I know how quickly she can lose her temper, and Taffyta and her gang are trying to do it Ralph. They've posted a video ad which is out of line and false in GCS. I'm afraid they're trying to get in Vanellope's head," Rancis finished, gasping for air.

"Oh great, what did it say?" Ralph asked, shutting the door. His concern for Vanellope grew and grew.

"Just come see for yourself Ralph. I'm hoping we can somehow get the ad pulled from the video monitors," Rancis said as they both boarded the train. When they arrived in GCS, Ralph saw the ad beginning to play. In no time at all, his face boiled with anger and started twitching. Ralph turned back to Rancis.

"If they weren't girls and only nine years old, I would beat the icing off them!" Ralph said angrily as he punched one of the benches, shattering it into a million tooth picks.

"I understand Ralph, but we need to get rid of this _now._ Swizzle is occupying Vanellope until the arcade opens, so we have a small window to get the ad taken down," Rancis explained the plan to Ralph.

"Well let's go pay the ad company a little visit," Ralph said, cracking his boulder sized knuckles. The two made their way to the advertising room. Ralph punched the door open and the guy inside shrieked. "We need to have a talk buddy," Ralph threatened.

* * *

**(Back with Swizzle)**

"It is important Vanellope," Swizzle said, "you know how much I hate mornings, so me being awake this early must mean I have a good reason," he finished. Vanellope shrugged slowly and yawned.

"Can't argue with that logic Swizz," she said, "so what do you want?" she asked, more awake now. Swizzle rubbed the back of his head trying to come up with an excuse.

"Well, you and I _never_ hang out really Vanellope, except on double dates with Jubee and Rancis," Swizzle lied, "you want to hang out and work on our karts until the arcade opens in 45 minutes?" He asked.

"Sure Swizz, just let me get dressed," she replied as she shut the door. Swizzle waited outside the door for her to get dressed. Five minutes later, she had on her green hoodie and Reese's skirt, "let's go Swizz, onward to the garage of champions," she declared. They made their way down to the gate of the castle where Swizzle hopped in his kart and Vanellope hers. "Race ya there Evel Knievel," Vanellope joked as they zoomed toward the garage area.

* * *

**(Rancis and Ralph)**

The two had 'kindly' asked the advertising agent to take down the villainous ad, which he did. "That was close Rancis, too close," Ralph said as they stood back in front of FIFJ, "thanks for looking out for Vanellope," Ralph complemented.

"No problem Ralph, I love her too much to let her do something she'll regret," Rancis replied. They were sitting down on a bench next to Ralph's game. Ralph looked up at the giant clock on the wall.

"Well I have to get ready for the day Rancis, so I'll catch up with you and Vanellope later," Ralph said as he entered his game.

"Okay see ya Ralph," Rancis replied as he headed back to his game. As he was walking, his phone went off and he looked at the text from Swizzle.

'_Vanellope pre-occupied for now.'_

Rancis texted back, _'Good. On my way back.'_ He closed his phone and entered _Sugar Rush._

**(Swizzle, Vanellope and Jubileena)**

* * *

Swizzle and Vanellope were working on their karts when Jubileena showed up. "Hey Vanellope, hey Swizzy," Jubileena said as she dug out her crescent wrench from her toolbox. Swizzle was under his kart on a creeper.

"Hey baby, how are you?" He asked from under the kart.

"I'm good, nice to see you again Vanellope," she replied as she opened up her kart's hood and began to work on it.

"Waddup Jubileena?" Vanellope replied as she wiped grease from her cheek. The three were having a great time hanging out and working on their karts. "You were right Swizz, hanging out and working on our karts is fun," she said as she went to work on her shoco-late absorbers. Swizzle nodded put away his wrench and turned on the garage radio.

"Oh I _love _this song," Vanellope complemented as the radio began playing Def Leppard's _Rock of Ages_.

_Rise up, gather 'round. Rock this place to the ground_

_Burn it up, let's go for broke watch the night go up in smoke_

_Rock on, rock on. Drive me crazier! _

_No serenade no fire brigade just a PYROMANIA!_

The three got so in tune with the music that they failed to notice Taffyta, Snowanna, and Gloyd enter the garage. Gloyd smirked and 'accidently' knocked over the radio, which smashed to the ground, ejecting the AA batteries.

"HEY! That was a good JAM!" Swizzle shouted as he pulled out from under his kart. Taffyta smirked and chuckled.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the _crybaby_ gang," she mocked and kicked over Swizzle's tool box. This did not sit well with Jubileena.

"Hey Taffybitch, leave him alone! Save it for the Roster Race," Jubileena threatened as Rancis showed up. He saw Taffyta and her followers and frowned.

"Oh it's you," he said rudely, "did I miss anything new Nelly?" He asked Vanellope as he helped her up.

"No, just Taffyta and her gang tormenting the talent of _Sugar Rush," _Vanellope said to Rancis, "the loser's garage is over by the latrines," Vanellope joked. Snowanna gave Vanellope the finger in her face.

"Real mature Snowy," Swizzle said as he and Rancis snickered and fist bumped. Snowanna ran over and got in his face.

"Don't _ever_ call me that you Fonzie-wannabe," she glared at him with malice. Jubileena having enough of these girls tormenting her Swizzy, stepped in.

"If you want to keep your face unbroken, I suggest you get out if his face," she threatened. Suddenly, everyone heard the jumbo-trons starting up.

"Hey, who turned those on? Those don't turn on until we're all ready at the starting grid," Vanellope questioned. She left the garage to investigate. Swizzle and Rancis thought nothing of it until they saw Candlehead behind a tree giving thumbs up to Taffyta. Then the music started and Rancis and Swizzle looked horribly at each other.

"NO VANELLOPE, DON'T WATCH IT!" They shouted and ran to Vanellope. But they were too late. They saw Vanellope trembling as she watched the video. Then, it was horrifying. Swizzle and Rancis swore the ground shook as Vanellope screeched.

"**MUTTONFUDGE!"**

Taffyta smirked to her minions, "I think somebody's mad."

**End Chapter 2**

* * *

_A.N. _

Me: So what did you guys think of chapter 2?

Vanellope: I think it's good, but you still didn't let your readers see what Taffyta did!

Me: They'll have to wait

Rancis: Oh well, it's good so far Mason. I think Chapter 3 will be epic

Gloyd: Come on, you're making us the bad guys?

Me: Yeah, a rivalry consists of good guys and bad guys

Taffyta: I think you're making us look _too _bad.

Me: Well that's such a _darn_ shame. You guys, wreck Vanellope, drink Coca-Cola _and _you turned off Def Leppard.

Gloyd: You _write _us like that!

Me: So?

Taffyta: And we like Jimmie Johnson. He is _so _hot

Me: Aw hell no. Gloyd you're okay with that?

Gloyd: Yeah, she lets me think…

Me: You better not finish that

Gloyd: Danica Patrick is hot

Me: THAT'S IT! GET OUT BOTH OF YOU NOW! *Pulls out a shotgun*

Gloyd and Taffyta: AHHHHHHHHHHH

Me, Rancis and Vanellope: FOR JUSTICE!

Swizzle: You guys are _nutjobs_.


	3. Payback's a Bitch

**Chapter 3: Payback's a bitch**

_A.N. Thank you to all who reviewed and followed chapter 2. I am really happy the comedy and drama worked well together. Anyways, please enjoy Chapter 3 where Taffyta must deal with a pissed off President_

* * *

Vannellope was fuming mad at the video she had just watched. She stomped over to Taffyta as Swizzle and Rancis attempted to stop her. But she shot them a glare that could kill a Cy-Bug. The two boys coward back in fear as they let Vanellope go to Taffyta. "YOU BETTER BE READY SISTER!" Vanellope shouted as she got in Taffyta's face. Taffyta shoved Vanellope back.

"All I know is you better get out of my face Miss Prissident," Taffyta replied as Snowanna and Gloyd got between them. Swizzle and Rancis got behind Vanellope just in case things turned ugly. The video screen flickered and restarted the video. Vanellope screeched and covered her ears.

* * *

**(The Video)**

The video started with a clip of Vanellope getting turned by Taffyta the night before. A caption scrolled on the bottom of the screen which read: _Vanellope von Schweetz, President or crybaby?_ The screen then changed to Taffyta and a few members of her gang doing an interview.

Taffyta: Well I think Vanellope is just a sore loser, she can't handle losing by wrecking herself and blames the better driver

Snowanna: Yeah, all she does is claim how good she is, but then cries like al title priss when someone barely touches her kart

Candlehead: I think she's just a big meanie to the other drivers

The screen changed again, and this time showed a clip of Vanellope and Rancis kissing while cuddling. Taffyta's voice came through. "Plus she sleeps around like a slut with other guys," Taffyta's voice said as it then showed pictures of Vanellope hanging out with Swizzle, Ralph, and Felix.

Taffyta: Would you support a driver like this? Or would you support a driver who can take criticism like a woman and not a cry-baby bed pisser?

**(End Video)**

* * *

Taffyta, Snowanna, Candlehead, and Gloyd all laughed as Swizzle and Rancis escorted Vanellope away from the garage area. "I'll get her back, you know it!" She declared loudly to Swizzle and Rancis. Seeing Vanellope this angry scared the tar out of Swizzle and Rancis. Jubileena had followed, but was too scared to say anything.

"We know how upset you are Nelly, but violence isn't the answer," Rancis cooed softly. Vanellope scoffed and smacked his arm away.

"You would be thinking the same thing if Gloyd did that to you Rancis!" Vanellope shouted angrily at her boyfriend. Rancis was a bit hurt at her yelling, but covered it up. Rancis had to calm her down because he knew she just might try to execute Taffyta.

"Look Vanellope," Swizzle began, "it was sickening to see Taffyta go that low, but we don't need to stoop to her level. Let's just try to put this behind us and get her back by beating her on the racetrack," Swizzle finished. Vanellope looked around and calmed down. She felt lucky to have friends who cared about her this much, even if they kept her from killing Taffyta.

"Fine, but if she wrecks me again, or pulls this crap again, you'll have better luck calming down a rabid wolverine," Vanellope replied. As soon as they were sure she would't murder Taffyta, Swizzle, Jubieeina, and Rancis let Vanellope go back to set up for the race. Swizzle made his way over to the jumbo-tron and unplugged Crumbelina's camcorder. When no one was looking, he pulled out his screwdriver and carved a big FU onto the screen. "Hope you really liked that camcorder Crumbs," Swizzle joked and closed the camera.

"I might talk to Calhoun after tonight's race, or even before it," Rancis said to Minty, Adorabeezle, and Jubileena, "I think she could also talk to Vanellope to calm her down besides Ralph," he explained as all the racers pushed their karts to the starting grid before the arcade opened. Minty and Jubileena nodded and stood next to their karts, waiting for the arcade to open. Meanwhile, Vanellope was pushing her kart onto the starting grid when Taffyta knocked into her.

"Hey watch it Taffy! You don't want to mess with me now!" Vanellope warned with gritted teeth and a scary glare. Taffyta was unfazed and took her lollipop out of her mouth.

"I bet you liked that little advert we came up with," Taffyta mocked and flicked her lollipop into Vanellope's face. "And why would I mess with you, you can't walk the walk," Taffyta finished and blew Vanellope off. Vanellope was about to lay it all out on Taffyta when she remembered her promise to Ralph. She calmed down and settled for secretly flipping Taffyta off. The racers heard the stream of children flowing into the arcade and the quarter alert soon after. Two people, one boy in his late teens wearing a Pepsi hat and one girl in her mid twenties took the steering wheels of the game console.

"Ready for a schooling in racing Jenn?" The boy in the Pepsi hat teased. The girl flicked his hat off in response.

"Bring it on Mason," she replied with a tease. Mason picked Rancis and Jenn picked Vanellope. "You know, I always thought Rancis and Vanellope would go good together," Jenn said. Mason nodded in response and revved up Rancis' kart. Vanellope looked over at Taffyta and stared her down. Taffyta stuck out her fist and gave Vanellope the bird. When the light turned green, the fifteen racers took off. Rancis' first reaction was that the guy racing as him, was _really _good. Rancis looked behind him to see Vanellope just ahead of Taffyta. The girl controlling Vanellope was doing a superb job as well. But Taffyta was not making it easy, even with players, she made it hell for Vanellope.

"Take this you little whiner," Taffyta said quiet enough to where the players couldn't hear her. She repeatedly rammed the back end of Vanellope's kart, eventually loosening the back bumper. "Hey! Taffyta just took the back bumper off my kart!" Jenn said a bit mad. Mason looked over curiously and shrugged.

"Maybe the AI suddenly got more aggressive," he tried to answer. Rancis was watching his mirror to not let anything bad happen to his Nelly as they approached Gumball Gulch. However, he did not pay enough attention to the right side of his kart until Gloyd sideswiped him.

"What the fudge?!" Rancis said as he snapped back to the front. He saw Gloyd snickering up front in his Orange kart or whatever he called it. Mason sure noticed the sideswipe as well. "Holy crap, things are heating up, I like it," he said in a creepy tone and rammed Gloyd until he spun out. "That's how you school the AI," Mason said. Rancis silently cheered his player for wrecking Gloyd. The racers hit the jump and landed in Gumball Gulch. Rancis was in first while Adorabeezle was trying to fight off Snowanna for second. The two girls bumped and rammed each other hard as they tried to avoid the giant gummy balls of death.

"Come on Dora," Vanellope said quietly as she watched Snowanna desperately trying to put Adorabeezle into the path of a gumball. Things were going to get out of hand, she could tell. "Easy, easy," Vanellope said as Adorabeezle and Snowanna hit each other again, but this time, Snowanna leaned over and punched the side of Adorabeezle's helmet, causing her to lose focus. She looked up and saw a gumball right in front of her kart. She screamed as the obstacle hit her kart and sent her flying across Gumball Gulch and off course. Rancis saw what happened in his rearview mirror, and it pissed him off.

"Low life piece of fudge," he said angrily. He was beyond pissed that his friend just got taken out by a cheap ass move. Vanellope was thinking the same thing as she drove by a few scattered pieces of Adorabeezle's '_Rocket Pop'._ "I can't believe this crap!" Vanellope screeched, but not loud enough for the players to hear. Even though the back bumper was missing, Vanellope was still fast thanks to her driving knowledge and because of Jenn playing as her. They cleared Gumball Gulch and reached the giant Birthday Cake. Meanwhile, Minty was having her own problems with Crumbelina. She was hitting Minty's rear end and loosening her kart up.

"I've heard of aggressive driving, but this is freakin' bull shit!" Minty shouted at Crumbelina. The fancy racer grinned evilly and gave Minty the finger. This was really grinding Minty's gears. She was having a hard time sticking to the plan Rancis came up with and not wrecking Crumbelina. Minty finally had enough and let Crumbelina take her position. However, Crumbelina sideswiped Minty's kart and made her kart get sideways. "Oh come on!" Minty said, pissed off horribly as she slid around the corners of the Birthday Cake. She regained control, but lost a ton of ground to Crumbelina.

"See ya Pansy!" Crumbelina called back while giving the finger. Crumbelina took off in the cannon, leaving Minty about four seconds behind her. Meanwhile, back up front, Rancis was still leading with Vanellope and Taffyta following. Swizzle had fallen victim to missing the jump after the cannon after tangling with Candlehead. "This is getting out of hand," Vanellope said to herself. Taffyta's gang had already taken out half of her gang, while only Gloyd had fallen victim to payback. As they neared the end of the race however, Snowanna, Taffyta, and Candlehead had both caught up with Vanellope and Rancis. "Oh crap, company!" Vanellope shouted. Rancis looked behind him and saw the trio ready to gang up on Vanellope and him.

"Come on Nelly, hang on," he said to himself. Vanellope, was in a rat's nest, unfortunately. She had Candlehead on her right, Snowanna on her left, and Taffyta behind her. They closed in on her and boxed her in. Jenn saw this was literally, her mouth hit the floor. "Okay, this is just messed up Mason, the AI does not get this aggress- aw crap!" she said as the trio of evil wrecked Vanellope into the trees off the track.

"SON OF A GUN!" Vanellope screeched as she lost control of her kart and smashed into a few trees. Her kart skidded to a stop and she coughed the dirt out of her mouth. The '_Wreck-It Mobile'_ was damaged badly. The front end was bent up and smoking, the wing on the rear deckled as snapped in half, and her front axle was sheared in half. Vanellope took off her helmet and threw it angrily in the seat of her kart.

"Okay now that's TOO FAR!" Rancis said as he watched Taffyta turn Vanellope with Candlehead and Snowanna. He brightened up a bit when Jubileena suddenly showed up like a bat outta hell with a pissed off expression. She slammed into Candlehead which vaulted her into Snowanna's kart, they collided hard and began to flip into the trees. "That's for wrecking my friends and my Swizzy!" She declared angrily. She gripped her wheel hard and slammed the throttle down hard, trying to get Taffyta, but the race was over before she got there.

"_Congratulations, you win!" _The game announcer said to Rancis and Mason. However, Rancis ditched the trophy and stomped over to Taffyta. "Um Jenn, I think the game is glitching, they never do this," Mason said as his screen had a trophy floating in mid-air with no Rancis hoisting it.

"Yeah, we better tell Mr. Litwak," she replied in disappointment as they both got up and left. Mr. Litwak didn't officially put the game out of order, but decided to give it a days rest. Yet, thing were not so peachy keen within the game. Vanellope made her way to the start/finish line to 'talk' with Taffyta.

"OKAY MUTTONFUDGE, YOU'RE DEAD!" Vanellope screeched to Taffyta. Taffyta turned around as Vanellope gave her a shove. Taffyta was taken aback before getting steaming mad. "Oh you want to play rough bitch?" Taffyta replied and shoved her back. Vanellope and Taffyta got in each other's faces, pointing and shouting at one another.

"I SHOULD KICK YOUR ASS FOR NOT ONLY WRECKING MY FRIENDS BUT FOR ALSO POSTPONING OUR GAME!" Vanellope shouted and poked Taffyta's chest. Taffyta grabbed Vanellope by her shirt collar.

"OH YEAH? YOU COULDN'T HURT A DAMN FLY WITH A HAMMER!" Taffyta shouted back. Vanellope grabbed Taffyta's arms and the two began to struggle. Fortunately, Rancis grabbed Vanellope and Gloyd grabbed Taffyta and pulled them apart.

"Come on Rancis, let me at her, she needs an ass kicking!" Vanellope shouted at her boyfriend. Rancis shook her and glared at her, "CALM DOWN NOW NELLY! YOU DON"T NEED TO WASTE YOUR TIME ON HER!" He shouted to her. Vanellope's red face drained back to her normal color as she calmed down. Vanellope kissed Rancis as a thank you. "You may have calmed me down this time Rancis, but if she does this again, I may go all out on her," she warned to Rancis.

"Please Nelly, I don't want you to get hurt, plus you made a promise to Ralph," Rancis said as they held each other. Swizzle was less than thrilled with Candlehead. "Hey Crackhead! Why the fudge did you just wreck me and Vanellope?" He demanded. Candlehead whirled around in surprise.

"What? I thought we were driving hard for fun and you just had too much fun!" She said in a bit of confusion.

"Don't play stupid, you're just like your Mommy! You and your entire group are nothing but a bunch of immature bithces!" Swizzle glared angrily at her. Candlehead's eyes began to water and her lip quivered. She burst into tears and ran off. Swizzle felt a faint twinge of guilt, but not enough to make him feel sorry. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around only to find a fist contacting his nose. Snowanna punched him down and kicked his crotch.

"That's for hurting one of my home girls," she said as she stood over him. Swizzle groaned in pain as blood trickled down his nose. "And this is for calling us bitches," she continued as she lifted her foot to kick him again. But just as she was ready to kick him, Jubileena tackled her to the ground.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY SWIZZLE!" She screeched as she pummeled Snowanna. Everyone stopped their bickering and turned to see one of the sweetest girls in the game going ape shit on Snowanna. Adorabeezle and Minty pulled Jubileena off Snowanna and sat her down. Snowanna got up with a black eye and rubbed her jaw. Taffyta saw what unfolded and spun around to face Vanellope.

"Do you see what your group causes! Nothing but tearing everyone apart, nice going bitch!" She declared and spat in Vanellope's face. Vanellope was ready to beat her when Rancis got between them and shouted loudly, "ENOUGH! WE SHOULD SAVE IT FOR THE RACE TRACK PEOPLE. WE SHOULD TAKE THIS TIME TO COOL DOWN, NOT WASTE IT TRYING TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF EACH OTHER!" The two groups stared each other down before turning their backs on one another and ventured off. Most were battered and bruised (mostly Swizzle, poor guy) but they kept their chins up. Vanellope's group made it to her castle to rest. Vanellope poured everyone a drink of root beer. They all drank it in silence until Jubileena broke it.

"What do we do about this Vanellope? We can't let them keep pulling this crap on us," she said as she kissed Swizzle's nose softly."I feel better already babe," he smiled and kissed her back and snuggled up to her. Luckily, it wasn't broken, but it still hurt. Vanellope sipped her drink and walked over to her window. She stared out at Taffyta's house where their rival's karts were parked, The sun glared on Vanellope's face as she contemplated what to do.

"Right now guys, we need to defend ourselves, we need to prove we won't back down. At this moment: WE ARE AT WAR."

* * *

**END CHAPTER 3**

_A.N. _

_Whew! What a chapter! Things have reached the boiling point folks. The groups are more torn apart than ever. If you think this is as intense as it gets, then you need to stop assuming crap. But anyways what did you guys think this time?_

_Rancis: Well good action and fight scenes, but I think Taffyta needs to get her ass handed to her_

_Vanellope: That video was just sick of her to do. I agree with my Rancy here._

_Taffyta: Oh give me a break, you guys are just as guilty as us and you know it_

_Gloyd: If anyone is handing Taffyta's ass to her, it'll be me. (Grabs her rear)_

_Taffyta: (Squeal) Oh Gloyd I like it when you're kinky_

_Me: Okay too much get out!_

_Taffyta: You let the Prissy Pair make goo-goo eyes at each other_

_Me: Yeah, but they keep it appropriate and they are the good guys. Now get out! (Shoves them out) Chapter four coming soon! Don't forget to click that review button! The more I get, the faster I update!_


	4. Rivalries of the Past

**Chapter 4: Rivalries of the Past**

_Isangtao: You licked the review button? I've wondered what it tastes like a few times. But yeah some characters are OOC but that makes it more interesting._

_dark demon 122: If Vanellope killed Taffyta, that would be the end of the story. WAY too early to end it. And besides, Taffyta would just respawn._

_JarrettSoon: Thank you. I thought there was not enough rivalry stories on here and there is so much potential for them. Oh well, leave it to the NASCAR expert to take care of it._

* * *

**A Sugar Coated RIVALRY**

Since the game was temporarily out of commission for the remainder of the day, it was a dreadfully boring one for the racers of Sugar Rush. Vanellope couldn't hang out with Ralph until the arcade closed for the day, and was basically stuck doing nothing in her castle.

"Cheer up Vanellope," Swizzle stated as he moved around slowly due to his injuries, "We can get them back, we just have to be patient and keep our heads on straight," he continued and put his hand on her shoulder.

"_Swizzle Malarkey!" _Jubileena called, "I told you to lie down to heal!" She exclaimed and drug him away from Vanellope, "See you later Van! I have to nurse my Swizzy back to health in time for the Roster Race!" She said as the two left. Vanellope sighed and sat down in front of the window. She had never been more angry in her life, other than the time she thought Ralph had betrayed her to get his Hero Medal back. She was honestly having fun with Taffyta's tough competitive nature, but competition can make people do crazy things. Yet, she never thought that things would spiral this much out of control and pit friends against each other. Vanellope was so caught up in her thinking that she hand't noticed Adorabeezle was still in the room. The others had left to prepare for the Roster Race.

"You could just throw her in the Fungeon for a day or two Vanellope," Adorabeezle stated. Vanellope shrieked a little and whirled around.

"Please don't scare me like that Adorabeezle!" Vanellope exclaimed as she held her chest to get her heart rate down. After getting it to a normal level, Vanellope replied, "What would throwing Taffyta in the Fungeon solve?"

"It would at least show her that she is messing with the leader of the game," Adorabeezle said in response. She sat on the edge of Vanellope's bed and held her snow hat in her hands. Vanellope sighed and shook her head in despair.

"Look, number one, it would just piss off her and her team. Number two, that would violate her rights in our democracy, I can't just throw her in because I don't like her," Vanellope explained. True, she would love nothing more than to just quickly get rid of that pink bitch by locking her up, but as a good president, she had to abide by the rules of their Constitution.

"Well it's just a thought Vanellope, I'm sure she would do the same thing to you if she were President," Adorabeezle said and walked out. The door shut with a thud that echoed throughout not only the room, but Vanellope's mind as well. "No, I am not going to take the cheap way out," she said to herself and looked back out the window at Taffyta's house. "I'll get her back, by showing her I am the best of the best."

* * *

**(With Taffyta and her crew)**

Taffyta had all of her team members situated in her living room. Needless to say, every single one of them were pissed off, except Candlehead of course. She was still crying from Swizzle yelling at her. "Here Snowanna," Crumbelina said as she handed the injured racer a couple ice packs for her eye and jaw. Snowanna groaned in pain as she applied the cold remedies.

"Thanks Crumbelina," Snowanna replied, "I had _no_ idea Jubileena could pack that hard of a punch," she finished. They all agreed and shook their heads. Taffyta had surprisingly been quiet through the whole 'meeting' they were at. "You know, if Vanellope and her team could just keep their mouths shut and their damn heads in check, we wouldn't be put out of commission for the day!" Snowanna said angrily. Taffyta finally looked up at her team mates with a big scowl on her face.

"I don't care about that Snowanna. Von Schweetz needs to realize that I will _not _put up with her crap. She thinks her team is the good team, but they resorted to violence first," Taffyta explained and tossed a lollipop in the trash. "She just pisses me off so much, even if we beat her, she always manages to make us feel guilty," Taffyta continued and kicked a chair, toppling it over.

"I think someone needs to take care of Malarkey honestly," Crumbelina broke in, clenching her teeth. "He made poor Candlehead cry! He is such an ass," she continued and gave Candlehead a hug.

"Leave that to me Crumbs," Gloyd said and cracked his knuckles, "that hot-shot needs a good ass kicking. You girls can't touch him because of his girlfriend, but I for sure can get him," Gloyd continued with a smirk.

"Good Gloyd, taking them out on the track simply is not enough anymore, we need to strike whenever we have an opportunity, do you get that?" Taffyta said to her crew. They all nodded and got up to prepare for the Roster Race in a few hours.

"Hey Taffyta can I keep these ice packs please?" Snowanna asked as everyone left. Taffyta nodded in an uncaring way and sent Snowanna out. When her house was empty, and she was alone, Taffyta filled a shot glass full of Coca-Cola and walked over to her window and looked out at Vanellope's castle. She sipped her drink as a tree cast a shadow over her window and she chuckled evilly. "Get ready Von Schweetz, tonight, you're going _down_" Taffyta said and clenched her glass so hard it shattered.

Meanwhile outside, Gloyd was climbing in his kart when Candlehead approached him "What can I do for you Candlehead?" Gloyd asked as his kart's engine turned over.

"Well, I was wondering if when you get Swizzle back, you could give him a punch or a kick for me?" She asked sweetly. Gloyd looked over at the green haired ditz and nodded.

"Sure Candlhead. I'll hit him so hard his kids'll have bruises," he joked and put his helmet on. Candlehead gasped in shock and covered her mouth.

"Swizzle has _kids?_ When did that happen? Is Jubileena the mom? Are they even old enough to make kids?" Candlehead asked many questions in the span of ten seconds. Gloyd grew frustrated with her stupidity again and just took off before hurting her feelings again. He made his way over to Jubileena's house where he figured she might be nursing him.

* * *

**(With Rancis)**

Rancis was busy at his house calming his nerves. He was pissed off no doubt, but he was more concerned with what Vanellope would do if Taffyta's gang struck again. "I hope Nelly doesn't do something stupid," Rancis told himself. He hated having to yell at her to calm her down, but having her getting into a fight and her possibly getting hurt would make him feel a lot worse. Rancis also thought back to when he and Taffyta had been friends. He knew that she was an aggressive driver that hated to lose more than anyone, but to think she would go as far as to hurt fellow racers boggled his mind. Rancis sat back on his couch and shut his eyes, deep in thought. He only had a few hours before the Roster Race, but he simply didn't care for it today, he had to protect the girl he loved, especially from herself. "I need to talk to someone," Rancis said as he snapped open his eyes, "I think Ralph or Calhoun might be able to help me," he continued and left his house. As he raced across the game and to the bridge, he wondered may times, what happened to the cheery nature of their sweet game?

"Hey Rancis, wait up!" He heard someone shout. He looked in his mirror and saw Vanellope running after his kart. He slammed on the breaks to let her catch up. When she caught up, she coughed a little to get the cinnamon dust out of her mouth.

"What's up Nelly?" Rancis asked sweetly and shut off the RV1. Vanellope climbed on his lap and hugged him. Rancis immediately blushed a crimson red, but thanks to his helmet and visor, his face was partially covered.

"I just wanted to say thanks for sticking up for me today, it was really sweet," Vanellope said and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Rancis' body froze as his lips tingled. He regained composure after a few seconds and cleared his throat.

"No problem Vanellope, I just don't want you to get hurt," Rancis replied and mellowed his body out a little. He enjoyed having her sitting on his lap, it was comfortable and warm. "Is there anything else you want Nelly?" Rancis asked.

"Yeah, where are you going Rancis?" She asked in a curious tone, "the Roster Race is commencing a few hours, shouldn't you be practicing?" She finished.

"Well, I was going to Fix-It Felix Jr. to talk to Ralph, Nelly," Rancis explained. He silently prayed that she wouldn't think he was going behind her back to tattle on her, the other last thing he didn't want was her mad at him, but luckily she wasn't mad at all.

"Sounds fun, can I go?" She asked in a puppy dog tone. Rancis could never in a million years ignore that face or tone. "Oh of course Nelly, just get buckled," he said and unbuckled the safety belt and loosened it. He wrapped it around her stomach and buckled it.

"To Ralph's house chauffeur," Vanellope said in her old princess voice. Rancis chuckled and started up the kart and drove off. It was nice to share a drive together, he thought. As they zoomed through the power cord leading to GCS, Vanellope spread her arms out like an airplane and shouted, "I'm President of the world!" Rancis chuckled and drifted around the corner of the power cord and stopped the kart right at the gate. Vanellope got out first and helped Rancis out.

"Nice driving huh Nelly?" Rancis asked as he led her through Game Central Station. Vanellope giggled and nodded as they avoided the large crowd inside the power strip. The arcade had just closed and all the game characters were ready to begin their socializing. The two candy kids had to run around what seemed like a million pairs of legs to not get run over as they arrived at the Fix-It Felix Jr gate.

"Okay, we have about an hour and a half to do this and get back to the Roster Race," Vanellope told Rancis. He nodded his head and took her hand to let her in the train. As they boarded, Rancis took another look behind them into Game Central Station. Vanellope noticed and looked behind them. "Whatcha staring at Baby-Blue eyes?" She joked and playfully punched his arm. Rancis jumped at the contact and looked over.

"Nothing Nelly, I thought I felt something following us or watching us," he said in a creeped out tone. He shook it off and climbed on the train which lurched forward toward the 1982 classic game. Once they entered, they saw a few Nicelanders chatting outside the apartment building. "It looks like Ralph is home, there are some lights on in his cottage," Rancis said to Vanellope. She ran up and banged on the door. When they got no answer, Vanellope started to shout.

"COME ON STINKBRAIN, YOUR FAVORITE PRESIDENT IS HERE!" She shouted and kicked the door. Vanellope started to lose her patience. "Come on Flugs, help me break his window."

"Um Nelly, Ralph is right behind us," Rancis said, tapping Vanellope's shoulder. Vanellope froze and turned around with a nervous smile.

"I don't go around breaking _your _windows, President Fartfeathers," Ralph joked and picked her up and hugged her. "How are ya?" he asked and led them to his living room.

"I'm fine Ralph, just had a bit of a scuffle with Taffyta again," Vanellope said and sat down on a chair. Ralph tensed up and let out a big sigh. Rancis took this opportunity to get out. "I think I'll go explore the game a bit more," Rancis said nervous as hell and left.

"Vanellope, did you get into a fight?" Ralph asked and knelt down in front of her. "I really hope you didn't break the promise you gave me," he finished and looked at her like a concerned father. Vanellope twiddled her thumbs before nervously responding.

"W-well, we kinda got into a shoving match when I saw that video she made," she said, not looking at Ralph in the eye, "and when she and her gang wrecked basically all of my group," she finished and bit her lip. Ralph contemplated before answering.

"Did she start it Vanellope? Be honest with me," Ralph answered and gently lifted her chin up to make her look him in the eye. Vanellope sighed and answered, "No Ralph, I started the physical fights and I may have used grown-up words on her," she admitted. Ralph let go of her and growled.

"I can't believe this Vanellope, you broke the promise you made to me," Ralph said in a pissed off tone. Vanellope tried to defend herself, "But Ralph! She started the whole rivalry and wrecking fiasco!" Ralph turned to her glared in her eyes, scaring the snot out of the little girl.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, with Felix)**

Felix was stretching from a long day's fixing when he spotted Rancis wandering around the game. He happily walked over to the Reese's Hat boy and greeted him, "Well hello Rancis, what brings you back here today?" Felix asked. Rancis looked over and smiled.

"Well, I left Vanellope to talk to Ralph. There's been a terrible rivalry that's tearing our game apart Felix," Rancis said and sighed deeply. Felix's expression went from a cheery one, to a concerned one.

"Oh my land, not again," he said worriedly and started to softly bite on the thumb of his glove. He started pacing around as well which weirded out Rancis.

"Are you alright there Felix?" Rancis asked and followed Felix around as he paced in a circle. Felix stopped his pacing and nibbling and turned back to Rancis. He bit his lip and shook his head.

"I'm fine Rancis, it's just that, you do know the story of how the phrase, 'Going Turbo' came to be right?" Felix questioned. Rancis nodded as he understood but didn't understand what that had to do with the situation. "That's good, but do you know _why_ Turbo did what he did?" Felix pressed on as the two sat down on a bench.

"Because he was jealous of not being the most popular racing game in the arcade right?" Rancis guessed as best as he could. Felix took off his blue worker hat and ruffled his hair with his gloved hand.

"That was partially the reason Rancis. But there is more that only a few people from back in the 1980s know. _Turbotime and Roadblasters_ were fierce rivals. Not only was Turbo jealous of the other's attention, but the drivers from _Roadblasters_ wanted to upstage Turbo to prove that they were the best and that Turbo was nothing more than a has-been at that point. Turbo didn't abandon his game right away, the twins of _Turbotime_ kept Turbo's jealousy and anger under control until someone made both the games a bet they couldn't refuse: A Race. They were racing throughout both games and the winner would be declared the best in the arcade. Well, _Roadblasters_ pulled a lot of dirty tricks, as did Turbo, but they came out on top. The rivalry reached the boiling point by then and Turbo went to extreme measures that cost his game and _Roadblasters _their lives," Felix explained the story to Rancis.

"You mean to tell me, that our game could get _unplugged_ if the rivalry continues?" Rancis asked in disbelief with huge eyes. Felix nodded sadly and responded.

"Didn't your game get postponed from playing for the rest of today because of what happened?" Felix asked Rancis. Rancis gasped hard.

"You're right Felix, I have to get Nelly to convince our group and Taffyta's to drop this stupid rivalry before it's too late!" Rancis declared and ran off toward Ralph's cottage, leaving Felix on the bench alone. "Good luck Rancis," Felix wished him and put his hat back on. Rancis burst through Ralph's door.

"Nelly we have to-" he began until he saw the scene before him. Ralph was holding Vanellope in his fist and had a piece of broccoli in her mouth. She was _freaking _out. "Ralph, what are you doing to her?!" Rancis demanded. Ralph, who didn't realize Rancis was there, dropped Vanellope who spit out the vegetable.

"I was punishing her for breaking our promise to not get in fights and for using bad words," Ralph explained. He didn't physically hurt her, nothing would make him do that.

"Oh yeah that's real nice Ralphie!" Vanellope shouted at him, "force feed me broccoli as punishment is really cruel!" She cried out and started rubbing on her tongue with her hands.

"Well, listen to me and that won't happen again, do you understand me young lady?" Ralph asked with an authoritative voice. Vanellope nodded angrily and took Rancis' hand. Before they left, Ralph stopped them, "Look Vanellope, I did this because I love you like a father would his daughter okay?" He said sweetly to get her to understand. Vanellope froze and turned around.

"Thank you Ralph," she said as she softened her expression, "but please, next time give me a little warning alright?" She joked and led Rancis out.

**(Back in Sugar Rush)**

* * *

The two had made their way back to their game in Rancis' kart. The Roster Race would be commencing in a little less than 30 minutes, so they had to prepare, but that wouldn't be as easy as it sounds. "VANELLOPE!" Jubileena called out to the pair. The two whirled around as the cherry girl ran up to them and was catching her breath.

"Is everything alright Jubileena?" Rancis asked with concern. Jubileena's eyes were red and she had dry tear stains on her rosy cheeks.

"NO! I t-think, Sw-Swiz-," she tried again and again to say but couldn't get it out. Vanellope hugged her and soothed her. "It's okay Jubileena, just calm down," she cooed. Jubileena finally calmed down enough to make sense. "Swizzle vanished! I was nursing him back to health for the Roster Race at my house and when I went to get him some Aleve, he was _gone_," she cried out before crying again. Rancis called the rest of the team to investigate. Minty, Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Vanellope and him all arrived at Jubileena's house.

"So he was laying down in your bed right?" Adorabeezle asked as she opened up a pen pad and clicked open a chocolate pen.

"Yes, he was actually doing better and he felt great, but he felt stiff also," Jubileena explained as she blew her nose. Adorabeezle scribbled down some notes on her pen pad.

"Alright, and you said you went to get him some Aleve and then when you came back he was gone?" Adorabeezle asked to make sure. Jubileena nodded and Adorabeezle scribbled down more notes. Vanellope was looking around Jubileena's kitchen and bathroom while Minty was looking around the bedroom and Rancis was outside. Minty wanted to find Swizzle also. Only known between her and Adorabeezle, she had feelings for Swizzle, but Jubileena made him happy and he asked Jubileena out before asking her out, so she was glad he was happy and didn't want to tear apart their love.

"I think I found something guys!" Minty said excitedly. Everyone except Rancis rushed over to her.

"What is it Minty, a clue?" Vanellope asked. Minty nodded and with a pair of tweezers, picked up a morsel of food.

"_Candy Corn,"_ Minty said with venom. No questions needed and no doubt they knew who kidnapped Swizzle. "HEY GIRLS!" Rancis then shouted. The four ran outside to Rancis.

"What is it now?" Adorabeezle asked. Rancis gestured over to some tire tracks behind a tree.

"I think we all know whose kart is the only one in the entire game who makes those tire tracks," he said in a pissed off tone. Everyone knew it was Gloyd, but they didn't know he would go so low on them. They were all pissed, but Jubileena was shaking with anger. She dropped to her knees in front of the tire tracks before extend her arms and fists outward and shouting, "_**ORANGEBOAR!**_" The shout resonated throughout the game. Gloyd heard it as he started up his kart and left a large duffel bag in the candy cane forest. He clicked on his radio.

"This is Gloyd, mission complete and successful, I'll meet you all at _Tapper's_ Gloyd said and chuckled evilly as he drove off toward Taffyta's house.

**END CHAPTER 4**

* * *

_Okay, I know I am pretty evil for that. But there needs to be more controversy in this story. I wish I could get some racers' opinions but they are still trying to find Swizzle. So here is a clip of the pit crew fight in Days of Thunder!_

_Chapter 5, coming soon._


	5. No Holds Bar

**Chapter 5: No holds bar**

_Emma: Chapter 5 comes out right now! You get to read it! :)_

_Justin Donelly: Wow, thank you. That means a lot, but I don't think I'm anywhere near the best fanfic writer._

_Dixie Darlin: LOL Swizz-Napped. That's really original. And yes, I had to put in Vanellope getting punished, too funny to pass up._

* * *

**A Sugar Coated RIVALRY**

Vanellope's group watched with saddened and angered expressions as Jubileena let out her emotions over the fact that her beloved Swizzle had been kidnapped. Minty knelt down and put her hand on Jubileena's shoulder. "We'll find Swizzle, I promise Jubileena. And I swear, we will make Taffyta's gang _pay_," Minty said with spite. She hugged Jubileena and helped her get up. Poor Jubileena was one of the nicest girls in the whole arcade; everyone knew she didn't deserve this.

"T-thanks Minty," Jubileena cried out and wiped her eyes. Adorabeezle stepped forward and took off her hat.

"Listen, you guys go look for Swizzle; I'll go to Taffyta's house to spy on them. I'm going to find out what is going to happen next with her group," she stated and ran toward her kart and drove to Taffyta's house. The others waited until Jubileena calmed down enough to talk. She sniffled a little and put her hat on. She looked up at everyone with puffy and sad eyes that quickly turned into an evil glare.

"We're going to find Swizzle, and then we're going to track that bitches group down and kick their _asses!" _Jubileena shouted and started following the tire tracks. She stomped off toward the Candy Cane Forest, leaving everyone with their jaws dropped at her outburst. Vanellope shook it off and ran after her.

"C'mon guys, move your molasses, we have a friend to find!" She said loudly. Rancis, and Minty started running after the other two to find Swizzle. Luckily, Gloyd was too stupid to cover his tracks and soon they found themselves pretty deep in the forest. Minty walked faster to catch up with Jubileena, and Vanellope slowed down to walk with Rancis.

"So Nelly, what are you going to do with Taffyta's group after this? I mean kidnapping is a serious crime," Rancis pointed out as they held hands. Vanellope sighed and bit her lip, thinking hard. She searched for an answer and looked over at Rancis.

"I think both Taffyta and Gloyd should be thrown in the fudging fungeon for about a week or two and the rest of them should have Oreo Guards escorting them everywhere to keep them in line," she responded. Rancis nodded, thinking those were the appropriate measures.

"That seems to work Vanellope. You've been lenient with them long enough and they must suffer the consequences, but how are we going to get Taffyta and Gloyd in the dungeon? We both know they won't go quietly," Rancis said. Vanellope chuckled at her response.

"I think Ralph and Calhoun can help us with that Flugs. Who'd be dumb enough to not listen to a pair of boulder sized fists and an ass kicking women soldier with _plasma_ guns?" Vanellope said. They both looked at each other and both said in unison: "Candlehead."

Meanwhile, Minty and Jubileena were ahead of the couple and trying to keep their emotions in check. Minty thought of Jubileena as a great friend or even sister, so she decided to come clean with how she felt about Swizzle, hoping Jubileena wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"Hey Jubileena, can I talk to you for a quick minute?" Minty asked while rubbing the back of her head as they looked around the forest. Jubileena looked over at Minty with a small smile.

"Sure thing Minty, what's up?" Jubileena asked. It was getting a little dark in the forest, so Jubileena pulled out a few glowing cherries which lit the area up. Minty breathed deeply and let it out.

"Well, to tell you the absolute truth, I have feelings for Swizzle, strong feelings at that. I've felt this way for a long time and well, seeing him kidnapped like this really scares me for his safety," Minty admitted. Jubileena stopped and turned to give Minty a glare.

"Swizzle is _mine_ Minty," Jubileena said darkly and grabbed Minty's collar. Rancis and Vanellope stopped in their tracks at the scene before them.

"Now, please be reasonable Jubileena," Minty pleaded. "It does hurt me a little that Swizzle is taken, but I'm happy he's with you. I can see how happy he is with you and I'm not one to ruin true love, I promise!" Minty begged, "I want to find him as bad as you do!" Jubileena's expression softened and she dropped Minty. The green girl fell to the ground and picked herself up.

"I'm so sorry for that Minty, I just want my Swizzy back and I didn't want to lose him again," Jubileena apologized. Minty and Jublieena hugged and patched things up. "Hey, what are sisters for?" Minty said and smiled.

"Okay guys, if you want to find Swizzle today, we better hurry up," Vanellope said. Jubileena and Minty turned forward again to search for Swizzle. They followed the tire tracks for a few more minutes before they found themselves in a clearing next to a small Taffy Swamp.

"LOOK! RIGHT THERE!" Rancis shouted and pointed at a lump. It was a duffel bag. Jubileena ran up and unzipped it and screamed.

"NOOOOOO!"

* * *

**(With Adorabeezle)**

Adorabeezle had gotten her kart repaired and set off for Taffyta's house. Luckily Taffyta didn't live far from Jubileena's house, but she didn't want to draw attention to herself, so she shut off her kart's engine and coasted behind some trees around the house. She could see Taffyta's and Gloyd's karts parked outside. "Okay Taffyta, now let's see what you're up too," Adorabeezle said to herself as she crouched below the living room window.

"So, you took care of Swizzle for Candlehead and the rest?" Taffyta asked Gloyd. Gloyd nodded with a smirk on his face. Taffyta laughed and hugged him. "Good boy Gloyd," she said and started making out with him. He returned the kiss and slid his hands down to her rear and squeezed it, causing her to squeal in delight. Adorabeezle gagged and vurped.

"Ewwww," she whispered. "That is so gross," she said again. The kiss ceased and Adorabeezle looked back up to the window.

"Now what do we do my queen?" Gloyd asked Taffyta.

"We taught them a lesson they won't soon forget Gloyd," Taffyta responded, "if they mess with one of us, we mess with them, only harder." The two then laughed evilly.

"So, everyone else is at Tappers babe, let's go join them to celebrate!" Gloyd suggested.

"Good Gloyd, I'll treat everyone!" Taffyta replied. They got up and left. Adorabeezle laid in Taffyta's lollipop garden to hide. When she was sure they were gone, Adorabeezle got up and ran angrily to her kart.

"If those assholes think they can walk over us, then they're completely wrong!" She screamed to herself. Her _Rocket-Popster_ started up and sped back toward Jubileena's house.

* * *

**(Back with the rest of the group)**

Jubileena had opened the duffel bag to find her Swizzle black and blue from bruises and unconscious. "SWIZZLE!" Jubileena shrieked as tears streamed down her face.

"Oh my mod," Rancis said under his breath. Jubileena hugged Swizzle's body and lifted him out of the bag. "Hurry let's get him back you your house," Rancis said with worry. At that moment, Adorabeezle's headlights poured through the trees.

"Guys! You found him!" She said with a sigh of relief until she saw Jubileena carrying Swizzle. "Holy Sega, what happened?" She asked. Minty and Jubileena put Swizzle in the passenger seat and climbed on the back wing.

"Gloyd kidnapped him and beat him!" Minty said angrily as she wiped some tears from her eyes. Rancis and Vanellope ran to keep up with the kart as they sped back towards Jublieena's house. Swizzle began to stir, but all that he did was moan with pain. Jubileena cradled his head in her lap and kissed his head.

"Don't worry Swizzy, I'm going to nurse you back to health and kick Gloyd's ass," she assured him. They pulled up to her cherry house and carefully carried Swizzle into Jubileena's bedroom. They laid him on the bed to let him rest. Minty grabbed some water, Aleve, and some ice for Swizzle as Jubileena watched over him in her chair.

"You guys know what we have to do now right?" Vanellope said. Adorabeezle, Rancis, Minty and Jubileena looked at her, "We have to go punish them. Gloyd and Taffyta will go to the Fungeon for a week for this crime and the others will be put under 24 hour surveillance watch from the Oreo Guards." Vanellope continued. The four nodded and turned back to Swizzle. Sure, they could've just finished him off and let him regenerate, but they felt as if that was too cruel, so they decided to let him heal for a day or two and take a break from racing.

"I'm going to get this son of a bitch," Jubileena declared, "but I can't leave my Swizzy all alone," she pondered. Then her eyes lit up and she dialed her cell phone. It rang twice before someone answered.

_"Hello? Hey Jubileena what's up?" _The voice on the other end answered.

"Citrusella, I need a big favor please," Jublieena said to her re-color.

_"Of course Jubileena, what do you need?"_ Citrusella asked.

"Well, Vanellope, Rancis, Adorabeezle, Minty and I are going to Tappers to confront Taffyta's racing gang because of their behavior and for kidnapping and beating up Swizzle," Jubileena explained. She heard a sharp gasp from the other end of the line.

_"HOW CRUEL! Of course I'll keep an eye on Swizzle for you Jubileena, what're sisters for?" _Citrusella said, _"I'm on my way, you do kick some ass."_ Citrusella finished and hung up. Jubileena put her phone in her pocket and turned back to her group.

"Let's go kick some pumpkin ass," she said with venom. The others followed her and jumped in their karts. As they sped off, Rancis couldn't help but think of what Felix told him only a few hours prior.

"Hey Nelly!" He shouted from the RV1. Vanellope looked over from her kart.

"What is it Flugs?" She shouted back.

"Promise me you won't actually fight. Just let Jubileena do what she needs to and take Taffyta and Gloyd to the Fungeon!" Rancis pleaded with Vanellope.

"Don't worry Rancis! I am just going to do my duty *chuckle* as the President. Just leave the arresting to me," she assured Rancis who breathed a sigh of relief. The five racers got the gate of Sugar Rush and shut down their karts. They walked through GCS coolly toward their destination.

"Here goes nothing," Adorabeezle said as they entered Tappers. Taffyta, Candlehead, Crumbelina, Snowanna, and Gloyd were all sitting in a corner in the back, lifting up mugs of frosty Root Beer. The jukebox was playing R.E.M.'s _The End of the World As We Know It_ and Taffyta's gang was failing to try to sing to it. Jubileena led the group and stomped over to the table. She slammed her fists on the tabletop, startling the five singing racers.

"What the fudge do you want Cherry?" Snowana asked in a very bitchy voice.

"I'm here for payback," Jubileena said with clenched teeth. Taffyta and her gang laughed and Gloyd gave her the finger.

"For _what_? Oh you mean for beating up Swizzle? He deserved it, right baby?" Taffyta asked Gloyd. He laughed and chugged the last of his root beer.

"For making Candlehead cry yes. And he was such an easy target too. He didn't put up much of a fight either. But hey, what can you expect from a pussy?" He said. Jublieena's rage was almost mirroring the Hulk's at this point. "And his cries for mercy as I put him in that bag and hit him like a piñata with a stick," he said smugly. Jubileena grabbed him by the collar and threw him across the bar into the jukebox. It whirred and began playing Quiet Riot's _Cum On Feel The Noize._

_Come on feel the noise_

_Girls rock your boys_

_We'll get wild, wild, wild!_

_Wild, wild, wild!_

Every patron in the bar, including Tapper, gasped at what just happened. Gloyd picked himself up, dazed and shocked. Jubileena grabbed his collar and lifter his face next to hers. "I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR DICK OFF AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!" She shrieked and began beating the snot out of him.

_So you think I got an evil mind, _

_I'll tell you honey_

"HEY! GET OFF OF HIM!" Taffyta shouted and stood up. Vanellope blocked her path. "No Taffyta. Gloyd gets an eye for an eye for what he did to Swizzle. And after Jubileena is done, both you and Gloyd will be spending a week in the Fungeon," Vanellope stated. Taffyta back handed her and lunged for Jubileena with the rest of her group following suit,

_I don't know why_

_I don't know why_

_So you think my singing's out of time, _

_it makes me money_

_I don't know why_

_I don't know why, anymore_

_Oh no_

_"_GET OFF OF MY MAN BITCH!" Taffyta screeched as she pulled Jubileena off an unconscious Gloyd. Taffyta punched Jubileena in the nose and Adorabeezle knocked Candlehead down on the ground. Snowanna was fist fighting with Minty while Rancis could do nothing but watch. Vanellope tapped Taffyta on the shoulder. "NO NELLY DON'T!" Rancis shouted, but he fell on deaf ears. Vanellope punched Taffyta's jaw and shoved her on the ground. Crumbelina started pummeling Jubileena.

_So come on, feel the noise_

_Girls rock your boys_

_We'll get wild, wild, wild_

_Wild, wild, wild_

_Come on, feel the noise_

_Girls rock your boys_

_We'll get wild, wild, wild,_

_get wild_

"I GAVE YOU A CHANCE TO BACK OFF MUTTONFUDGE, BUT NOW I'M GOING TO TEACH YOU A LESSON!" Vanellope shouted.

"Y-YOU'RE A HORRIBLE LEADER!" Taffyta retorted and kneed Vanellope's stomach and puller her hair.

_So you see I got a funny face, _

_I got no worries_

_And don't know why_

_I don't know why_

Meanwhile, Adorabeezle was having too easy a time with Candlehead. "I'm not going to hurt you Candlehead, but my friends will," she said holding up her fists.

"But, won't it still be you hurting me?" Candlehead asked. "OF COURSE YOU BUMBLING IDIOT!" Adorabeezle said and shoved Candlehead into a wall and broke her candle. "MY CANDLE! YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Candlehead shouted and slapped Adorabeezle's face.

_Oh i gotta sing with some disgrace, _

_I'm in no hurry_

_And I don't know why_

_I don't know why, anymore_

_no, no, no_

"Nelly! Please stop this! You're better than her!" Rancis pleaded with his girlfriend. Vanellope looked behind her at him with demon eyes. "STAY OUT OF THIS RANCIS!" She yelled and elbowed his chest so hard he fell back into a bar stool.

"HEY YOU KIDS! KNOCK IT OFF BEFORE I CALL THE SURGE PROTECTOR!" Tapper threatened. However, his warning may have been said to no one as the Sugar Rush racers continued their brawl. Just at that moment, Ken and Ryu of Street Fighter II entered.

"So did you catch that NASCAR race at- HOLY SHIT BAR FIGHT!" Ryu shouted and punched Ken in the face. Tapper had enough and dialed the Surge Protectors.

_Come on, feel the noise_

_Girls rock your boys_

_We'll get wild, wild, wild, _

_wild, wild, wild_

Meanwhile, Rancis got up with a few tears in his eyes as he watched Vanellope and Taffyta duke it out. He was in emotional and physical pain from slamming his head on the bar. He ran out to get help. About two minutes later, the Surge Protectors showed up and quelled the fight. They handcuffed the Sugar Rush racers who had black bruises on their faces and bloody noses.

"Alright you little hellions, you're coming with us," the main Surge Protector with glasses announced as he and seven others escorted the nine year olds out of the bar and to HQ. Right as they left, Rancis exited Fix-It Felix Jr. with Ralph and Felix. "I'm going to go help Tapper clean things up Ralph," Felix said and entreated the game. Ralph nodded and followed Rancis and the Surge Protectors.

"I am so disappointed in her Ralph," Rancis said as they sat down in the Headquarters of the Surge Protectors. They had to wait and fill out paperwork before getting to see their friends who had to spend the night in detainment.

"You and me both kid," Ralph admitted as he clicked open a blue pen and started scribbling useless information down. "But I'm glad she has a boyfriend that cares about her like you do," Ralph said with a smile.

"To be honest Ralph, she scared me. I tried to get her to stop, but she was like a totally different person," Rancis said as he clenched his hat in his hands. Just then, the head SP entered the waiting room.

"Anyone who wants to see visitors can now," he said as he adjusted his glasses. Ralph shoved the paperwork at the SP and took Ranics into the detainment area. There were four cells, each holding two Sugar Rush characters, except one which held Vanellope, Adorabeezle, and Minty.

"Flugs! Stinkbrain!" Vanellope said cheerfully. Yet, her demeanor changed drastically as she was met with two glares.

"We are both highly disappointed with you Nelly," Rancis said.

"What do you mean?" Vanellope asked nervously.

"It means you broke my trust Nelly!" Rancis called out as tears formed in hs eyes, "you promised me to stop this and you only made it worse by causing a fight that landed you in jail!" He continued. She felt hurt by his outburst and turned to Ralph.

"What are you looking at me for Vanellope? Rancis is right, you made things worse by causing fight you promised to avoid and then you _hurt_ not only yourself and friends, but the boy who promised to love you and stand by you? That is what really boggled my mind young lady. I nor Rancis are going to bail you out Vanellope. You need to do the time and think about what you've done. We'll see you tomorrow," Ralph said as he and Rancis led the detainment center.

_"_They're both right," Jubileena admitted from another cell holding both her and Candlehead who was nursing her broken candle. "If Swizzle knew what I had done, he'd be so disappointed in me," she said to herself. Vanellope stared at the white door that just shut her off from her best friend and boyfriend, the two guys she loved more than anyone else in the universe.

_"I'm sorry, please come back,"_ Vanellope said softly as a single tear slid down her cheek.

* * *

**END CHAPTER FIVE**

_So, a lot of mixed emotions in this chapter huh? I was preparing for this chapter since day one of this story, so I hope it didn't disappoint. I was planning on this story only being five to six chapters long, but I found some new ideas and now it may be nine to ten chapters long. Anyway, hope you loved the chapter, read, review, follow, and fave means a lot. And if you have not already, vote on the poll on my profile page!_

_By the way, I do not own either songs mentioned._


	6. Suffering the Nightmare

**Chapter 6: Suffering the Nightmare**

_SargeTJCalhoun64: Action packed, glad to hear a compliment like that. I LOVE action movies. And yes, the Ken and Ryu thing was too good to pass up. I almost didn't put it in, but then I thought, "It needs some more comedy."_

_Snikkey Sugara: It was about time for Taffyta to get her ass kicking huh? I really hope she is staying in Character. From what we saw from the movie, I hope I am keeping her in character since we didn't get to see what she was like after Sugar Rush was fixed._

_Dixie Darlin: The sweetest ones are often the toughest ones. I'm sure any girl would do that to protect their guys. I made Candlehead swear because I RARELY see her swear in stories, so I thought, "Let's see how she would react to her candle getting busted." _

_By the way readers, I am a little depressed right now. If you want to know why, then stick around for the end chapter author's note._

* * *

**A Sugar Coated **_**RIVALRY**_

Vanellope had tossed and turned all night. The thoughts of Rancis and Ralph never wanting to speak to her again clawed at her subconscious. She slipped in and out of sleep all night, sometimes waking up in a cold sweat, breathing hard to the loud tick of the clock. She would only get about 20-40 minutes of sleep at the most, and that did a number on her. She finally put the bad thoughts behind her and drifted off to sleep until the Surge Protector woke them up.

"All right you little bar brawlers, you can go," he said as he pushed a button which opened up all of the cell doors. Vanellope rubbed her eyes as she bolted out of the cell and ran into GCS, heading for Sugar Rush. Adorabeezle and Minty were astonished by how fast Vanellope bolted away.

"Wow, she must've _really _missed Rancis last night," Adorabeezle said. Minty left the jail and entered GCS only to find no Vanellope.

"She was sad last night Adorabeezle," Minty replied, "I think she really regrets what she let herself do and she wants to right it," she finished as all the other racers left the jail. Meanwhile, Vanellope ran into the gate to Sugar Rush and was relieved that her kart was still parked there.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk, thank you!" She shouted as she started up the kart and took off through the power line. She then noticed a little sticky note on her steering wheel and took it off as she drove, glitching all the way through to go faster.

_'Nelly, we need to talk as soon as you get this note. -Rancis Fluggerbutter.'_ She read the note as she came to a stop at the top of the rainbow bridge. "Uh, oh," she said to herself, "Rancis always signs as 'Flugs' or 'Rancy,' I hope everything is okay," she said to herself. The sun was just rising in her game, and it cast a brilliant light over the castle, giving it that heavenly glow. But she knew Rancis would be at his house instead of the castle.

"Hey Vanellope!" A voice called out. Vanellope looked down on the ground and saw Nougetsia waving at her. She put her kart in neutral and let it coast down the large bridge until she reached Adorabeezle's re-color.

"What's up Nougat? I really don't have that much time," Vanellope said, a little antsy.

"I just wanted to see how you're doing. I mean, spending the night in jail? That's tough," Nougetsia complemented.

"Yeah it was. I regret everything I did to land myself and my friends in jail," Vanellope said sadly. Nougetsia patted her back with a warm smile.

"Hey, you're tough. That is what makes you one of the most respected people in all of the arcade," Nougetsia said. Vanellope smiled at the complement.

"Thank you Nougat, I'll see you around," Vanellope said and started her kart back up and drove towards Rancis' house. She took a shortcut to get to Rancis' hollowed out Brown Reese's Piece. When she arrived at the driveway, she fixed her hair up a little and drew in a deep breath. "Here it goes," she said to herself. Vanellope waltzed up to the door and rang the doorbell which was Def Leppard's Pour Some Sugar On Me. Rancis opened it up with a serious expression on his face. "Hey Flugsy," Vanellope said cheerfully. Her boyfriend narrowed his eyes at her, causing her expression to go from cheery to worried.

"It's you. I've been expecting you, President Von Schweetz," Rancis said cold and invited her in. Vanellope started freaking out. Rancis always called her 'Nelly' _never_ President Von Schweetz. Even at social parties with other games he called her 'Nelly.'

"Um is everything okay Rancis?" Vanellope said nervously and bit her lip. Rancis sat in a kitchen chair with a stern look on his face.

"Please sit down Miss President, we have a lot to discuss," he said very much like an officer who was dealing with a known criminal. She sat down slowly, shaking slightly. Rancis shut off NASCAR Raceday on his TV and walked into his kitchen. "Would you like some chocolate milk?" He asked with a flat voice. Vanellope nodded slowly and Rancis prepared her drink. He handed her the glass which began shaking has she held it.

"So, what do you want to talk about Flugs?" Vanellope asked, slowly sipping her chocolate milk. Rancis sighed and took off his Peanut Butter Cup hat and tossed it onto his couch.

"Vanellope, your actions last night were absolutely shameful. I know you're better than what you did last night. And not only that, but you broke two promises made you me and Ralph who is practically your father," Rancis explained coldly. Vanellope was taken aback at Rancis' coldness. Only seeing this in him once before when he stood up to Taffyta a few days prior.

"B-but Ranics, you know how hard I tried to keep my temper in check," Vanellope defended.

"Yet, you didn't try hard enough, Miss President," Rancis responded quickly and sternly.

"Come on Flugs,-" Vanellope began.

"_Don't _call me that again," Rancis said as he quickly stood up. He put his hands behind his back and stood in front of a window. Vanellope's eyes suddenly got wet and her breathing started to get ragged.

"But Ranics, I've always called you Flugs. We're Nelly and Flugs, remember?" Vanellope pleaded her case. Rancis chuckled darkly and turned back to her. He put his hands on the armrests of the chair and stared into her deep hazel eyes.

"_Not anymore_," he said evilly under his breath. Vanellope gasped. Her heart just stopped and her breath caught in her throat.

"Rancis, you _can't_ be serious, please! I still love you so much!" Vanellope screeched as she dropped the glass, shattering it into a million pieces and spilling the beverage all over the floor.

"I can_not_ date someone like you Vanellope. Someone who loses their temper so quickly and gets into fights and breaks promises, is just a recipe for disaster," he said. "I've found someone sweet, who can keep a promise, and who kisses so much better," he bragged and gestured to his bedroom. A lone figure covered by shadows stood in the doorway, wearing a teal nightshirt and shorts.

"_STICKY!?"_ Vanellope cried out. Minty's re-color chuckled and wrapped her arms around Ranics' neck, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"You really shouldn't have let this one get away Vanellope," Sticky said triumphantly, "he is so handsome and good with his hands, if you get my drift," she smirked.

* * *

**(Back to reality)**

_"NOOOOO!" _Vanellope screamed and woke up in the jail cell. She had tears in her eyes and was breathing heavily. Her eyes were red and puffy as she wiped them. Adorabeezle and Minty were immediately at her side.

"VANELLOPE! What's wrong, are you okay?" Minty asked worriedly. Vanellope looked over at her friends, shaking.

"It was a dream, it was a dream," Vanellope said with relief. Adorabeezle hugged her and held her.

"You can tell us anything Vanellope," Adorabeezle comforted her. Vanellope sniffled and hugged her back. "Hey, what's going on guys?" Jubileena asked from her cell.

"Vanellope had a bad dream," Minty reported.

"Well, I had a nightmare more than a bad dream," Vanellope said as she gathered herself up, "it seemed _so _real. Rancis broke up with m-me," Vanellope cried out again.

"Shhhh," it's alright Vanellope," Adorabeezle cooed. Vanellope breathed deeply and gained her composure. The three snapped their heads up to the sound of the door opening.

"Alright you heathens, you're free to go. Enjoy your day off," the Surge Protector said and let them out. All nine racer rejoiced and ran outside to GCS, except Vanellope. Still recovering from her nightmare, she walked slowly out. The whole station was filled Game Characters enjoying their day off. Vanellope slowly maneuvered through the crowd until she reached Sugar Rush's gate. Waiting for her was Rancis holding flowers.

"Nelly!" He shouted happily and ran up to hug her. Vanellope's heart leaped with joy as she hugged her boyfriend. "I missed you last night Nelly," Ranics said as they hugged.

"I missed you too Flugs," Vanellope said as she started crying.

"Nelly, what's the matter babe?" Rancis asked with fear in his voice. Vanellope sniffled and looked at him.

"I had a nightmare where you broke up with me and got together with Sticky!" She cried. She collapsed onto the floor next to her kart, sniffling.

"NELLY!" Rancis shouted. He bent down and got her on her feet. "I love you Vanellope von Schweetz. Sure I was disappointed in you last night, but nothing could ever make me stop loving you," Rancis said and comforted her. She looked up and lunged at him. He fell to the floor with Vanellope on top of him. They made out furiously. Lucky for them, they were inside the gate and no one saw them.

"I love you too Rancis," Vanellope stated as they broke apart for air. He caressed her cheek and hugged her.

"Let's go home Nelly," Rancis stated as they got into their karts and drove back into the game. However, as they got into the game, 11 other racers were waiting for them at the castle. "Oh crap," Rancis said as they stopped. Vanellope got out and grabbed a microphone on top of a podium.

"Citizens, please hear me out," she said. Taffyta's gang started throwing garbage at her.

"YOU SUCK!" Crumbelina shouted.

"YOU CALL YOURSELF A LEADER?!" Snowanna questioned.

"YOU'RE A BITCH!" Gloyd said. Vanellope ducked from the garbage.

"Just please let me talk!" Vanellope pleaded. Taffyta held her fist up to make her group stop. "Thank you Taffyta. Now everyone, we all know what happened last night, and I am here to apologize for my behavior. I know I could've done a better job as a leader to prevent this, and I am sorry for that. But please everyone, let's go back to being friends of some sort. We can be aggressive on the race track, but please refrain from fighting off the track," Vanellope gave a speech, "and also, I will do my best in the future to prevent fights like what happened last night." Adorabeezle stood up and started clapping with everyone else but Taffyta following suit.

"Nice speech Nelly," Rancis congratulated her. Vanellope smiled as everyone hugged and made amends. Taffyta slowly strolled up to Vanellopee's podium and stared at her.

"You may have fooled everyone else here, but you can't fool me," Taffyta stated and flicked her lollipop stick at Vanellope's face. She walked away giving Vanellope the finger. All Vanellope did was smirk. "She's just mad that her little boy band isn't there to protect her," she chuckled. Rancis and Adorabeezle laughed loudly at her joke.

"Hey by the way, where is Jubileena?" Minty asked.

* * *

**(With Jubileena)**

Jubileena was at home, putting a cold rag on Swizzle's head. His bruising was starting to go down, but he was still unconscious. "Oh Swizzle, please come back, I love you," Jubileena said sadly and kissed his cheek. She shut her eyes as she fought back tears, but this only blinded her to what was happening. Swizzle began to stir and he woke up. He looked over at his girlfriend who was silently crying her eyes out.

"Jubee, are you okay?" He asked quietly as he was still hurting. Jubileena looked up slowly in disbelief. "What'd I miss?" He asked again. Jubileena quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips.

"SWIZZLE! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE OKAY!" She said happily. Swizzle groaned in pain and Jubileena let go. "What's wrong babe?" She asked. He mumbled something incoherently and she asked again.

"I said you're kneeling on my stomach!" He said loudly. Jubileena got off of him and let him sit up. "Oh, what a night," he groaned and tried to get up.

"NO! Absolutely not Swizzle Malarkey! You still need to rest," she said firmly and made him lay back down. She gave him a glass of water and an Aleve.

"Hey at least some good came out of this Jubee," he said as he finished his water.

"What's that Swizzy?" Jubileena asked.

"I had the most beautiful nurse in the world look after me," he smirked and kissed her.

"Awww, Swizzle!" She gushed.

* * *

**(Back with Vanellope)**

Vanellope had been discussing things with her friends and making amends with former enemies. "Hey short stack!" An all too familiar voice called.

"RALPH!" She said happily and ran up to him to hug him. Ralph wrapped his hands around her body and hugged her back.

"So, how was your night in the slammer?" He asked.

"It was worse than I thought," Vanellope said quietly. She tried to shake off the horrible nightmare she had. "But don't worry, I learned my lesson and everyone is friends again!" She said cheerily.

"That's great. But what about Taffyta? I'm sure she isn't swayed that easily," Ralph said.

"Well yeah, she said that she wouldn't be fooled so easily," Vanellope said as she hopped down. Ralph ruffled her hair.

"I thought that might happen. So you and Taffyta come with me. There's someone who wants to talk to you two," Ralph said. Vanellope followed him and Taffyta just stood there not moving.

"I am not going with you two losers, no matter what you-," Taffyta said before Ralph picked her up by her feet and carried her upside down. "LET ME GO RIGHT NOW YOU DISGUSTING PEASANT!" Taffyta shouted.

"Does she ever shut up Vanellope?" Ralph asked.

"Not really Ralph. It's really a miracle when she does," Vanellope responded. Rancis and Gloyd followed not wanting to be apart from their girlfriends. When they reached Fix-It Felix Jr., Ralph led them into the apartment building to the penthouse.

"Okay let her go Ralph," Rancis chuckled. Ralph dropped Taffyta and set them down. A figure was sitting in a desk chair backwards facing the wall.

"So you little diabetic cavities don't trust each other? Well, I'm here to change that. "You're days of wrecking each other and fighting are over because I won't have it going on in this family," the figure said as it spun around.

"Oh great, here we go," Vanellope, Taffyta, Gloyd, and Rancis said in unison.

* * *

**End Chapter 6**

_So here is chapter 6. Quicker than you thought huh? Sorry if it's a little short and rushed, but I needed a filler chapter for the next idea I am going to use. It's pretty obvious who the mystery person is. And if you read the first author note, yes I am a little depressed right now. Does anyone know how hard it is to watch your favorite driver you've admired since 1998 struggle? I do. Seeing Jeff Gordon get wrecked by dumb shits who can't drive really eats away at me especially when Jimmie Johnson (who wrecked his teammate on Saturday) keeps winning and getting praised for cheating and wrecking other drivers. That is why I write, it helps me relieve the pain I feel and lets me escape reality. Anyway, be on the lookout for Chapter 7 soon._


	7. Only One Way to Settle This

**Chapter 7: Only one Way To Settle This**

_Ryan Stoppable: Thank you. The dream sequence went through I think three re-writes until I was satisfied. And yes I wanted Ralph to kind of humiliate Taffyta. By the way, your name is AWESOME. I loved Kim Possible as a kid._

_ : That's a great compliment. You see foreshadowing well. Use that to your advantage ;)_

_Dixie Darlin: We NASCAR fans need more recruits like you. And soon, the NASCAR Revolution can commence! Swizzle HAS to be okay! It'd be like Happy Days with NO Fonzy. It's SACRILEGE_

* * *

**A Sugar Coated **_**RIVALRY**_

_"So you little diabetic cavities don't trust each other? Well, I'm here to change that. You're days of wrecking each other and fighting are over because I won't have it going on in this family," the figure said as it spun around._

_"Oh great, here we go," Vanellope, Taffyta, Gloyd, and Rancis said in unison._

Calhoun was sitting in Felix's desk chair, with a serious expression plastered on her face and her hand stroking Felix's head. "Okay short stack, you can go," she said and let Felix up. Felix put back on his blue hat and walked next to Ralph. Taffyta frowned and rolled her eyes and slammed her fists on the desk. Her face had an angered expression with furrowed brows and a snarl.

"What do you care if we don't trust each other? What business do you have meddling in _our_ situation you bully?" Taffyta demanded. Calhoun twitched her face like she did to Felix in the Nesquik sand and then back handed Taffyta. She yelped and fell backward into Gloyd who tried to catch her, but she slipped through.

"Sorry Taffy," Gloyd said as he picked her up. Taffyta had a red hand mark on her face and some tears in her eyes. Vanellope and Rancis's faces were stuck like Vanellope's when she saw Ralph break the jawbreaker. Ralph chuckled and smacked Felix's back. Felix didn't make a sound until he blurted out.

"TAMMY WHY WOULD YOU HIT AN INNOCENT GIRL?" He asked in disbelief. Calhoun got up from the chair and straightened out Taffyta. She turned to Felix and gave him a look that said, 'Shut up before I make you.' She then turned back to Taffyta and knelt down. Ralph snickered at Felix's outburst, "Innocent kid my behind." Calhoun stared deep into Taffyta's soul, scaring the crap out of her in the process. Once Calhoun had Taffyta's full undivided attention, she laid down the law.

"Quit your crying kid. Back in Boot Camp, my fellow recruits and I got slapped and hit 24/7. That was our leader's way of toughening us up," Calhoun told Taffyta. "And plus, you need to listen to reason. And another thing, that was for treating Vanellope like dirt for 15 years," Calhoun concluded and playfully smacked Taffyta's other cheek. Taffyta squealed in fear a little and started shaking. Gloyd held her hand which seemed to help her calm down.

"Look, Mrs. Felix," Rancis began, "Taffyta got hit a lot last night and I don't think hitting her again is going to help her any," he finished. Felix quickly gave him the 'stop it' sign by cutting across his neck with his hand. Rancis quickly got the idea and shut up. Calhoun paced before them, thinking of what to say next.

"I know what you kids are thinking," Calhoun finally said, 'I'm just being mean to get you in line.' But That's not it at all. You little soldiers are all one big family in your game. And if you don't trust each other, then you're not a family at all. I'm not saying you have to love each other, just learn how to trust and deal with one another," Calhoun instructed them. Vanellope thought about this before stepping forward.

"Look Sarge, I can tell you that Rancis and I, and the rest of our own group," she added, "trust each other. So we'll just take our leave and let you deal with Taffyta," she said and grabbed Rancis' hand. Calhoun leaped over the other game characters and landed in front of the door, wearing an evil glare. She sneered at Vanellope and Rancis and made them back down.

"Get your butts back in there," she said with gritted teeth. Vanellope and Rancis cowered in fear and high tailed it back behind Ralph. Calhoun locked the door and turned back to the six other people in the room. "No, all of you need to listen to me. If you do not listen and trust each other, then what's the point of being in your game?" Calhoun asked.

"Now Tammy, isn't that a little sadistic?" Felix asked.

"CAN IT!" Calhoun shouted in reply. Felix backed off and also hid behind Ralph. Ralph then rolled his eyes at the thought of being a shield for his three friends.

"Your game will fail if you keep trying to either kill each other or keep ignoring _your leader_," Calhoun emphasized, looking at Taffyta and Gloyd. "If my men didn't listen to or trust me, then we would die every time a gamer put their hard earned money into our game, and eventually we would get unplugged," Calhoun explained. Rancis then had a flashback to what Felix told him the day before.

"She's right Nelly," Rancis said as he took her in front of Ralph, "I know you trust Taffyta, but you need to help her trust you," Rancis explained. Calhoun grinned and lightly patted Rancis' Reese's hat.

"You got a smart boyfriend there Vanellope, you need to listen to him more often then not too," she said while scanning the other two kids. Gloyd nodded, knowing full well that Calhoun was speaking the truth.

"Vanellope, can I speak to you for a sec?" Gloyd asked. Vanellope was surprised a little, being that the only boys she spoke to alone were either Ralph, Rancis or Swizzle.

"Um, sure I guess," Vanellope replied and walked to the door with Gloyd by her side. Felix unlocked it and let them go. "Can you please keep an eye on them Felix?" Rancis asked. Felix nodded with a warm smile and quietly followed Vanellope and Gloyd.

* * *

**(With Vanellope and Gloyd)**

Vanellope and Gloyd walked to the end of a hallway, overlooking the dump which used to harbor Ralph. And unbeknownst to them, Felix silently followed. "So Pumpkin boy, what is so important?" Vanellope asked while crossing her arms. Gloyd rubbed the back of his head nervously, searching for words.

"W-well Vanellope," Gloyd stuttered like an idiot. Vanellope then thought back to her nightmare the night before, and she began to become even more nervous.

"Look Gloyd, if you're telling me you want to leave Taffyta for me, I'm glad to burst your bubble because I love Rancis," she said quickly, ready to kick Gloyd's gum balls.

"NO! Not that at all Vanellope. I just want to say, I am so sincerely sorry for what I did. I mean, I for some reason never thought it would have this big of a negative impact on everyone," he confessed. Vanellope softened her expression as Gloyd leaned his head and arm against the wall.

"That's nice and all Gloyd, but you really should be apologizing to Swizzle and Jubileena. They're the ones who you hurt the most," Vanellope explained and patted Gloyd. "Besides, why in Tobikomi's name did you kidnap and beat Swizzle unconscious?" Vanellope asked sternly. Gloyd turned to Vanellope with some tears forming in his eyes.

"I-I don't know Vanellope," he said with a croak, "I guess love blinds us from the real world and makes us do fudged up things," he said and collapsed onto the floor with his back on the wall. Vanellope immediately knelt down and grabbed his shoulders. Felix, who was watching from the ceiling, looked on in pain.

"Those poor kids," he said softly and continued watching.

"Gloyd! It's gonna be okay," Vanellope assured him, "we just need to take Calhoun's session seriously and learn to trust one another, like families do," Vanellope said. Gloyd looked up with wet brown eyes and hugged her.

"Thanks Van, and I'm sorry for calling you a bitch. And whatever punishment you have set up for me kidnapping Swizzle, I'll take it on the chin like a man," he said sternly and got up.

"Actually, after spending the night in jail and going through a morning with Calhoun is punishment enough for now Gloyd," Vanellope said as they started making their way back to the penthouse. Gloyd stopped her and stared her down.

"No Van, I need a punishment more than this, anything, and I will do it, TRUST ME," he said with a wink. Vanellope smirked at his joke and thought about a decent enough punishment for him. Then her eyes lit up at the perfect idea.

"Okay then, you want a punishment, here is one: You can't pull any pranks FOR ONE WEEK!" She said triumphantly. Gloyd's heart stopped and he dropped to his knees much like Swizzle did when Vanellope threatened execution.

"ANYTHING BUT THAT PLEASE! THE FUNGEON FOR A MONTH! I'LL BE SOUR BILL'S ASSISTANT FOR A YEAR! JUST DON'T TAKE AWAY MY PRANKING!" He pleaded. Vanellope laughed and shook her head.

"Sorry there Orangeboar, but you said anything," she said and skipped ahead of him. Gloyd got up and ran after her.

* * *

**(Back with the rest of the crew)**

Calhoun, Taffyta, Ralph and Rancis were idly chatting while waiting for the other three to get back. Felix got back first by crawling through the air ducts. About twenty seconds after he did, Vanellope and Gloyd arrived. Rancis quickly took Vanellope away from Gloyd and questioned her.

"Did he touch you? Did he kiss you? Did he threaten you?" He asked like a crazy person. Vanellope tried to get him to shut up the conventional way, but when that failed, she went for her own way. She smashed her lips on his and shut him up. His body melted and he calmed down. Vanellope took her lips off of his and explained what happened.

"Listen Flugs, all he did was apologize for what he did and took a punishment. He won't be pranking for a week," she told Rancis. Rancis and Taffyta both were shocked. Gloyd sat down on a chair, still getting over the realization that he could not be his mischievous self for one week, less he be put under house arrest.

"Wow Nelly, don't you think that's a _little_ harsh? I mean that's in Gloyd's programming. He has to be able to prank," Rancis said as he took Vanellope aside. Vanellope stepped back with her arms crossed and had 'the look' on her face.

"Well, maybe you don't want to be my boyfriend for a week," she told Rancis with a smirk on her face. Rancis' face went pale and his breath was caught in his throat.

"NO! Of course that's a great punishment Nelly. You're the smartest and prettiest President ever," he said quickly and nervously, hoping to not make her mad. Vanellope started giggling.

"I knew that would work," she said and hugged Rancis. The Reese's boy breathed a sigh of relief and hugged her back. Calhoun rolled her eyes and fired a blank from her pistol. Everyone in the room jumped in surprise and turned to her.

"Alright enough with the goo-goo eyes, we have work to do," she said and re-holstered her gun. "Okay, now first thing in order to trust each other and break some ice, we are going to eat dinner together at the best Restaurant in your game," Calhoun declared.

"Uh, Truffle Garden?" Taffyta asked. Calhoun nodded and snapped her fingers. Felix stood at attention next to her.

"It's 2:00 now, dinner is at 7:00 _SHARP_," Calhoun made sure they all understood.

"I have plans tonight Mrs. Felix," Vanellope said. "Yeah, me too," Taffyta added. Calhoun glared at them.

"Well, you're going to have to cancel them. 7:00 sharp or else," she threatened and made her way to the door. "Oh and one more thing," she stated, "you two have to ride in the same car," she said, pointing to Taffyta and Vanellope, "and you two boys can ride with Ralph," she finished and left. Felix, Ralph, Gloyd, and Rancis all looked at Vanellope and Taffyta.

"Fudge," they both said in unison. The four racers bid farewell to Ralph and Felix and walked back to Sugar Rush. Once back, Taffyta and Vanellope looked over at each other and groaned. "I'll pick you up at 6:45?" Taffyta asked. Vanellope nodded slowly and let Taffyta and Gloyd leave.

"That was mature of you Vanellope," Rancis complemented. Vanellope groaned and ran her hands up her face and through her hair.

"I am all for being friends again, but I really _don't_ want to ride in a kart with her yet," Vanellope said. Rancis hugged his girlfriend to comfort her.

"Would you like to go cuddle until dinner Nelly?" Rancis offered her his hand. She looked up at him with a warm smile.

"I'd love that Rancis," she said and pecked his cheek.

* * *

**(6:30)**

Ralph had shown up to the castle and picked up Rancis to take to the restaurant. All Vanellope had to do was wait for Taffyta. She was surprised when the doorbell rang at 6:32. Sour Bill opened the door, but Vanellope kicked him out of the way. "Taffyta, you're early," Vanellope said.

"Yeah I know, let's just get this out of the way," Taffyta said and led her to a kart Vanellope had never seen before. Of course Taffyta couldn't use her Pink Lightning since it was a one seater, but this kart was painted just like it, only it had two seats.

"Made it myself at the bakery with Gloyd," Taffyta said proudly. Vanellope got in the passenger seat and let Taffyta drive. Taffyta began driving, yet she took the wrong route to the restaurant.

"Um, Taffyta, the restaurant is the other way," Vanellope said.

"I know President, but I had something else in mind," Taffyta replied. Vanellope began to get nervous and asked Taffyta.

"What is it?" Vanellope asked. Taffyta pulled the kart to a clearing and stopped. The two got out and looked at each other. "Alright, now that you got me here, what do you want?" Vanellope asked again.

"Well here's how I see this deal, since you agree I won't let you drive this kart to dinner, and I agree you won't let me drive this kart to dinner, there's only one way to settle this," Taffyta explained and motioned toward a side road. Vanellope looked over and saw another kart sitting there, painted like Vanellope's old Royal kart.

"Oh absolutely," Vanellope said and hopped in the kart. The two drove up to an intersection that was about five miles from the restaurant. They revved their engines and looked side by side at each other. Taffyta counted down three, two, one while Vanellope gave her the finger. When Taffyta reached zero, they took off racing.

* * *

**(With Calhoun and the others)**

It was five until seven, and Taffyta and Vanellope still had yet to arrive. Calhoun glared over at Ralph, Rancis and Gloyd. The three males looked around uncomfortably and fidgeted in their chairs. Rancis clenched his fists and avoided eye contact with Calhoun.

* * *

**(Back with Vanellope and Taffyta)**

Taffyta had pulled ahead but Vanellope drove up and rammed Taffyta's back end, breaking the lights on the back and crumbling the bumper. Vanellope then pulled up on the driver's side door and Taffyta hit her. The two smirked at each other and continued racing.

* * *

**(At the restaurant)**

It was 7:02 and the two girls still hadn't shown up. Calhoun took a couple packs of saltine crackers and crumbled them up in her fist, giving Rancis and Gloyd a glare. The two looked nervously over at the pile of cracker crumbs, scared that they could end up like the crumbs. "You know boys," Calhoun said while looking at Rancis and Gloyd, "if you can't control your girlfriends, maybe you should stick to something better you can control, like your bladders," she said and flicked the crumbs onto the floor.

* * *

**(Back to the Race)**

Taffyta rammed Vanellope's back end and shattered the back end and her front end. Taffyta then pulled next to Vanellope's passenger side and hit her. The two repeatedly rammed into each other, destroying their front end quarter panels. Going around a corner, both drifted around and hit each other and knocking both karts onto two wheels. Both their front ends were smashed to hell and their headlights were cracked. Parts were hanging off from under their engines. They continued to race side by side until they saw Candlehead in front of them on the road. She shrieked and cowered in fear. Vanellope and Taffyta swerved and avoided her and then went back to hitting each other. They arrived at the restaurant and parked the karts in front of the valet station. The two valet candy people took a look at the karts and whistled. Both kart's engines were smoking and leaking fluid and one of the kart's axles were broken. Vanellope and Taffyta entered the restaurant, adjusting their evening wear. "So, too close to call Vanellope?" Taffyta asked and finished touching up her hair.

"Yeah, call it a tie Taffyta," Vanellope said as they approached Calhoun, Felix, Ralph, Gloyd, and Rancis. Their boyfriends looked at them with expressions of both relief and upset. Calhoun glared at them and slammed her fist on the table.

"Why are you two cavities ten minutes late?" she sneered and demanded an answer. Vanellope and Taffyta looked at each other.

"We had kart trouble," Vanellope said nervously.

"What kind of kart trouble?" Calhoun asked.

"I believe it was the chocolator," Vanellope explained. Calhoun's eyebrow went up in confusion.

"It's our version of a carburetor," Taffyta said. Calhoun nodded and opened a menu. Vanellope and Taffyta smirked at each other from across the table and winked at each other. Then they remembered why they were glad to be there, they then laid against their boyfriends' shoulders. Rancis and Gloyd looked down at their girlfriends who were enjoying cuddling against them, and asked in unison, "What in mod's name happened to you two?

* * *

**End Chapter 7**

_Well, how was that chapter? I wanted to put this scene from Days of Thunder into the story and this was the perfect opportunity. So after a little 'friendly' competition, do you think Vanellope and Taffyta will be able to trust each other? Read chapter 8 soon to find out. And plus FORTY THREE REVIEWS?! I cannot believe how much this story has taken off. You readers have really almost doubled the amount of reviews with chapters five, six, and seven! I have about two or three chapters left and then a few surprise chapters. So I think 60 reviews is going to happen, but if I can reach 100 for this story, that would be amazing. Anyways it is 11:45 here in Alaska and I have to go to work. Enjoy this weekend present!_


	8. She once was a friend of Mine

**Chapter 8: She once was a friend of mine**

_Ajain: You HAVE to watch Days of Thunder! It's the ultimate racing movie ever! With Cars coming in a close second. _

_Dixie Darlin: Hey, Gloyd said whatever Vanellope would give him, he would take it on the chin. Plus, Felix and Calhoun needed more time in my stories, I have barely mentioned them at all._

_Ryan Stoppable: You try riding in a car next to the same person you hate. Racing in separate racing karts really lets off the steam._

* * *

**A Sugar Coated **_**RIVALRY**_

Dinner went okay for Taffyta and Vanellope as they had fun on their 'drive' over. The same could not be said about Gloyd and Rancis however. Both were shaking and on the verge of wetting themselves from the evil glares Calhoun gave them earlier. Taffyta could sense not everyone was enjoying the quiet, so she decide to break the ice and cleared her throat, gathering the attention of everyone at the table. "So Calhoun, how did you know what to do to control our rivalry?" Taffyta asked and took a sip of chocolate milk. Calhoun looked up from her plate and burrowed her eyes into Taffyta's.

"I am a Sergeant in my game. I take a leadership role soldier," Calhoun explained, "I can quell fights and turn enemies into friends if needed," she finished and went back to eating her dinner. Vanellope and Taffyta looked over at each other. They knew that they were once friends, but that was the last thing they were concerned about. The events of the past few days really took a toll on their rational thinking and made them forget about their past friendship. But the biggest problem for them now was they were too afraid to try to become friends again and screwing it up, all over again. Ralph, who wasn't very hungry, was picking at his food, thinking about the past 30 years.

"You know Vanellope," he began, "Felix and I have been here for 30 years and counting, and I can tell you that despite our differences, we remained sort of friends if you catch my drift. What I think you two should do to try to be friends again is practice racing together, work on your karts together because you both have one thing in common: Your passion for racing!" He explained. Gloyd and Rancis both wanted the rivalry over and immediately sided with Ralph.

"He is right Nelly," Rancis said and turned to Vanellope, "if you and Taffyta spend time together doing what you both love and without undermined tricks, you two can become friends again fast!" Again, Vanellope and Taffyta looked at each other but this time smiled. Surprisingly, Felix burst out in confusion.

"WOAH! TIME OUT HERE!" He said rather loudly, startling even his wife, "what about that evil video Taffyta made? Can Vanellope really trust her after that?" He demanded. Everyone then turned to Vanellope, who shrank down at being put in the spotlight like this.

"Well, like your wife said Uncle Felix, we just have to learn to get past our differences and trust each other," Vanellope said nervously. "By the way, did you destroy that video Taffyta?" Vanellope asked. Taffyta ignored her and took a big gulp of her drink, darting her eyes around looking for an excuse to not have to talk. Rancis, Gloyd, Ralph, Vanellope, Felix and Calhoun gasped.

"TAFFY!" Gloyd shouted, garnering attention from everyone else in the restaurant, "You said you would destroy that when we hung out a few hours back!" he said through gritted teeth. Taffyta gulped down the rest of her drink.

"Well, I will once we get home, I promise, but I still need to give Crumbelina her camera back," Taffyta said, earning a glare from Calhoun.

"You shouldn't have even made that video tape in the first place soldier," Calhoun said, " _especially _since it was smearing against your leader," she finished. Their waiter came by with their checks and dropped them on the table.

"Just put it on my tab Jolly!" Vanellope called out as she left their waiter a generous tip. The waiter smiled and nodded as everyone left the restaurant. Calhoun took a look at Vanellope and Taffyta as she pulled out her hoverboard.

"So, you two made a good first step, but you still have work to do," she said, "and if you have any problems or questions, just ask me alright?" Calhoun told them. Taffyta and Vanellope looked unsurely at each other as Ralph, Felix and Calhoun left the game. Gloyd took Taffyta's hand and Rancis took Vanellope's hand.

"So, would you two mind telling us why in the hell you tried to kill each other on the way over here?" Gloyd asked. The two girls were shocked out of their minds.

"And how did you know about that Pumpkin Pie?" Taffyta asked and squeezed the hell out of Gloyd's hand. Gloyd groaned in pain and collapsed to the ground. Rancis sighed and turned to his girlfriend.

"If you want to know how _we _know, Candlehead texted Gloyd and I that you two were literally racing over here, trying to kill each other, and almost ran her over," Rancis said to Vanellope. "Oh yeah and there's that," Rancis continued and pointed over at the two karts that were destroyed. Vanellope giggled nervously and rubbed the back of her head.

"Well, about that Flugs," she said and smashed her lips onto his. For the first time she could ever remember, Rancis pushed her kiss away.

"Not this time Nelly, I want you to tell me why you disobeyed Calhoun," Rancis stated sternly. Vanellope gasped at the tone of Rancis' voice. Rancis raised an eyebrow, waiting for her answer.

"Okay Rancis, Taffyta and I are fierce competitors; we couldn't let one or the other drive one of us. So, we came up with the best solution: Race each other. Almost running over Candlehead was an accident, she shouldn't have been in the middle of the road," Vanellope said. She let her big hazel eyes grow bigger and she quivered her lower lip to get Rancis to soften up. Luckily for her, he melted like butter and kissed her.

"That's my girl," he said after the kiss. "See how much better it is when you admit the truth Nelly?" Rancis asked. Vanellope nodded and let go of Rancis.

"Yeah Rancis," Vanellope replied, "I just didn't want to tell Calhoun. She would kill Taffyta and I for not doing what she told us. But you gotta admit, this was was better," Vanellope continued. One of the candy valet started up Vanellope's kart and it collapsed.

"Well, your kart is destroyed, I hope you had fun on the drive over," Rancis said as he escorted her to his kart. "Come on babe, let's go get ready for our movie night," Rancis continued. Just then, Vanellope's phone rang and she answered.

"Yes? Oh hey Mario, what's up?" Vanellope asked. Rancis could hear Mario's voice on the other end but couldn't really make out what he was exactly saying. Vanellope's eyes lit up at the end of the call. "OF COURSE WE CAN MARIO!" She shouted into the phone and hung up.

"What was that all about Nelly?" Rancis asked as he started up the RV1.

"Mario just invited us to race in Mario Kart tonight!" Vanellope said excitedly. Rancis' eyes lit up.

"That would be awesome Nelly, but I'd just rather cuddle with you tonight and watch movies," Rancis admitted. Vanellope texted Jubileena the big news and turned to Rancis.

"Well, unless you can find someone to take your place, you're going to race," Vanellope said sternly.

* * *

**(With Swizzle and Jubileena)**

With Jubileena's quality nursing, Swizzle was back to full health soon. "Jubee, I can't thank you enough for taking care of me," Swizzle said and kissed Jubileena. She hugged him after they broke the kiss and started to cry, worrying Swizzle who was normally cool. "JUBEE! What's wrong baby?" Swizzle asked, wanting to cheer her up.

"N-nothing Swizzy," she said as she wiped a tear from her eye. "I just was so worried wh-when you were kidnapped and then we found you unconscious. But now that you're back, I-I'm so happy!" She said and threw her arms back around Swizzle. Swizzle took in what she had said and started to tear up too.

"Jubileena," he whispered, "I'm so lucky to have someone like you to love me as much as you do. "I'm so glad I have you," Swizzle said as he kissed her again and laid her down on her bed. Both were tired and exhausted for the events of the past 24 hours. Swizzle pulled the covers over them and wrapped his arms around his girl. Jubileena sighed dreamily and snuggled her head into the crook of his neck and kissed it. The two drifted off to a peaceful sleep together, that is until Jubileena's doorbell rang.

"UGH!" Jubileena screeched, "This had better be GOOD!" she screamed again. The two got up from the bed and walked over to the door. Jubileena swung it open to reveal Taffyta and Gloyd standing there.

"Hey, there you two are!" Gloyd said cheerfully.

"YOU!" Swizzle and Jubileena shouted at the same time.

"Hey, we come in peace and to make amends," Taffyta said. Jubileena threw a cherry bomb at the two, scaring the shit out of them. They dove out of the way just as it exploded. "WOAH! THAT'S A LITTLE EXTREME!" Gloyd shouted. Jubileena ran up and grabbed him by the collar.

"I'M STILL PISSED AT YOU ORANGEBOAR!" She threatened him. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM SWIZZLE," she said and threw him against a tree. Taffyta pulled Jubileena away from Gloyd to talk to her.

"He just wants to talk and apologize," Taffyta explained with a strained voice. Jubileena snorted and looked back at Gloyd who was picking himself up from the dirt.

"Fine, but Gloyd better watch it or I'll kick his ass again," Jubileena warned. Gloyd made his way back over to the front door where Swizzle was standing.

"Swizzle," Gloyd began and stuck out his hand. Swizzle shifted his eyes from the hand to Gloyd's face.

"Orangeboar," Swizzle replied.

"Okay, I just wanted to say I am sorry to the both of you for what I did," Gloyd admitted, "I don't really know why I did it, all I do know is that is was wrong and I hurt the both of you and your group. It's not me and I really hope you two can forgive me for what I did and we can get past it," Gloyd apologized. Swizzle had his arms crossed and was studying Gloyd's body language to see if he was lying at all. "And to make it fair, since Jubileena already kicked my ass, you can punch me Swizz," Gloyd said as he closed his eyes and stuck out his chin. Swizzle peered over Gloyd and looked at Jubileena and Taffyta. Both girls nodded for him to go through with it.

"Alright Gloyd, if it'll make you feel better," Swizzle said as he clinched his fist. He swung it over to Gloyd and punched his crotch. Gloyd let out a painful groan and collapsed. He bent down to Gloyd and whispered in his ear, "Now we're even," and bent back up. Jubileena cracked a smile while Taffyta ran over to her boyfriend.

"Are you alright boo-boo?" Taffyta asked and kissed Gloyd's cheek.

"Boo-boo?" Jubileena asked and giggled. Both Taffyta and Gloyd glared at Jubileena and Swizzle.

"DON'T JUDGE US," the two said coldly. After Gloyd healed his gumballs, the four stood in awkward silence.

"Well, I heard Vanellope and Rancis were invited to race over in Mario Kart," Gloyd said.

"Well then, let's head over. Maybe they'll let one of us race too," Taffyta said as the four set off.

* * *

**(In Mario Kart)**

Vanellope and Rancis were talking with Peach and Mario about racing. "Again Mario, thanks for letting us race here," Vanellope said as she shook his hand. Mario let out his bellowing laugh.

"No-a problem Presidenta Vanellope," Mario said with his Italian accent, "It is-a an honor to have you a-race with a-us tonight at my race track!" He said happily. Vanellope and Rancis chuckled at the funny accent. Then, Taffyta, Gloyd, Jubileena, and Swizzle showed up to the race track in their karts.

"SWIZZ!" Rancis shouted and ran up to fist bump Swizzle, "I've missed ya man!" Rancis said as the two bro-hugged.

"I missed ya too Fluggerbutter, but I had the hottest nurse in the world look after me," he said with a wink toward Jubileena. Jubileena blushed and waved over to him.

"It is good to see you again Swizzle," Vanellope called over to him. Swizzle smiled at her.

"So, you and Vanellope are racing tonight?" Swizzle asked Rancis. Rancis nodded.

"Well yeah, I really don't want to though, say, if one of you four want to take my spot, you can," Rancis said as it started to rain in the game. Taffyta immediately raised her hand.

"I'll take your spot Rancis," she said cheerfully and put her goggles on to keep the rain out of her eyes. "Well, that seems fine," Princess Peach said. Suddenly, the announcer called everyone to their karts. The drivers got in and buckled their seat belts. Rancis kissed Vanellope on the cheek and Gloyd did the same for Taffyta. Rancis, Gloyd, Swizzle, and Jubileena went up to a VIP box to watch the one lap race.

"Good luck Taffyta, second place is calling your name," Vanellope teased Taffyta.

"In your dreams Von Schweetz" Taffyta called back as the lights began counting down. When the light hit green, everyone mashed down on the gas pedal. Since both of them had never raced on wet asphalt before, Taffyta and Vanellope struggled to keep their karts straight. They kept their spirits up and tried their best. They found themselves riding in the back with other struggling racers who were having problems seeing the track through the spray from the track and the condensation on their goggles. Up ahead of them, Donkey Kong had been hit with a red turtle shell and was sitting on the track.

"YIKES!" Vanellope shouted and swerved around the road hazard. Taffyta moved around the kart as well.

"Tougher than it looks eh Vanellope?" Taffyta called out. Vanellope nodded as they raced side by side to reduce the water spray hitting their faces. Going through the final few turns, Toad hit the wall and spun out in front of the whole field. Mario and Luigi missed the wreck, but others behind them weren't so lucky. Taffyta had gotten a better run off the final turn and pulled ahead of Vanellope. They made it through the wreck, but Taffyta hit oil and water and spun out. With the smoke, water spray and wetness of the track, Vanellope couldn't slow down and slammed into the driver side door of Taffyta's kart. The force of the hit made Taffyta's kart fly in circles over to a wall and nose dive it. Vanellope's back end lifted off the ground and she began barrel rolling down the front stretch. Both karts came to a rest on their wheels with the crowd and other racers silent. Both Vanellope and Taffyta were silent and not moving.

"NELLY!" Rancis shouted as he jumped down from the VIP box.

"TAFFYTA!" Gloyd shouted at the same time and followed Rancis. They both knelt down in front of their girlfriends' karts. They both had tears running down their faces along with the rain.

"No, not again," Jubileena said sadly as Swizzle held her. Swizzle looked on as on track personnel attended to Vanellope and Taffyta.

"Why does this keep happening to us?" He asked himself as he turned both he and Jubileena away from the window.

* * *

**(End Chapter 8)**

_Okay, how's that for a cliffhanger? Sorry about the 10 day wait. I had to work everyday last week 12 hours a day. Sorry if this chapter didn't meet certain expectations, but this was planned out to happen. If anyone has seen Days of Thunder, you'll know what happens next. And we only have two chapters left! PLUS: FORTY NINE REVIEWS? OMG, with the amount of followers fifty will come to fruition today, but really again, thank you all who have followed and reviewed since Chapter 1. I'll try to get this story finished up soon to work on Nights of Lightning and my newest story, Start Your Engines._


	9. Her Last Green Flag?

**Chapter 9: Her last Green Flag?**

_Miss Rune: What? Ya don't like my cliffhangers? Cliffhangers are good for the SOUL! SOUL!_

_Dark demon122: Thank you. Although, I don't think it beats the race I wrote in Chapter 4 of Nights of Lightning_

_Dixie Darlin': I still think Swizzle and Jubileena are adorable together like Gloyd and Taffyta or Rancis and Vanellope. And you hope they'll be okay? Well, it's a surprise…._

**A Sugar Coated **_**RIVALRY**_

_Warning, depressing chapter….._

* * *

Swizzle kept Jubileena from looking outside the window at her two unconscious friends being wheeled into a helicopter that would transport them back to Sugar Rush with their boyfriends in tow. "_Come on Jubee,"_ Swizzle whispered as he led a teary Jubileena out the door of the VIP suite. Once outside, the two were met with an eerie silence from all the Mario Kart race fans and other racers. Peach bowed her head as the helicopter flew out the entrance to the game, leaving only falling leaves and tears behind. Mario had transformed into his Doctor Mario outfit and raced out to follow the helicopter. The racers parted to let Swizzle and Jubileena pass through.

"Swizzy," Jubileena began, but Swizzle cut her off.

_**Could you ever steal a prayer to deny your god **_  
_**Could you ever buy your love and not count the cost **_  
_**Could you ever take a life when all was lost **_  
_**Would it ever be enough? **_

"Let's try not to think about things right now Jubee, just keep on a smile," Swizzle croaked out, "and we have to tell Ralph; Tobikomi knows he'll not take it well," he sniffled. Swizzle started up The Tongue Twister and let Jubileena sit on his lap. Ironically, his kart didn't roar to life, it sputtered sadly to life. Swizzle never thought in his entire life he would drive slow, but right now he couldn't drive faster than 20 mph. The scariest thing about this was the only noise that could be heard was the morbid sound of his kart's engine and Jubileena's sniffling. Once they made it to the gate for Fix-It Felix Jr, Swizzle made Jubileena get out.

"B-but Swizzle, I want to come with you!" Jubileena pleaded. Swizzle was silent for a few moments, mulling over what exactly to say to the girl he loved with all his heart.

"No Jubee," was all Swizzle could quietly muster. Jubileena, wanting a better answer, let her emotions start to control her words.

"But _why_ Swizzle?" Jubileena silently demanded. Not only was she frightened and sad for Vanellope and Taffyta, but she was also upset that Swizzle wouldn't let her go with him or give her a straight answer.

"Because Jubee, I said so, you don't need to come," Swizzle flatly and creepily said. He started to drive through the gate, but was stopped by Jubileena stepping in front of his kart.

"_Swizzle Malarkey!" _She shouted, "You better give me a DAMN good reason why I cannot go with you to Ralph's game to let him know what happened to Vanellope!" She screamed at him. Swizzle immediately cut off the engine and hopped from his kart.

"Because I don't want to lose you again," he said before hugging her strongly. Jubileena was confused and guilty at the same time for yelling at Swizzle, but for also his mood. She had never seen this side of him, and she didn't like it.

"What do you mean Swizzle?" She asked as she held him.

"When Gloyd kidnapped me, I lost you for not taking better precautions over myself, and now, if we go in there and Ralph flips out and blames us for what happened, I'd rather he hurt me up front before you, you're too important to me," Swizzle explained while taking off his hat. Jubileena understood and hugged him again. "Plus, you need to get to Sugar Rush fast to check up on Vanellope and Taffyta," Swizzle continued as he put his hat back on. Jubileena stepped out of his way as he climbed back in his kart. He drove off more quickly than when he drove through Mario Kart's tunnel. Jubileena quickly started to run off toward Sugar Rush, praying all the way that Vanellope and Taffyta would make it out okay.

* * *

**(With Swizzle)**

Swizzle drove with emotions he never knew he had. His throat clenched several times as he fought back tears. Once he arrived in the game, his stomach knotted itself as he saw Ralph wandering outside his shack. Swizzle gulped as he thought of what Ralph's reaction would be. He was so caught up with dealing with Ralph that Swizzle didn't notice Ralph approach him.

"Hey, uh Swizzle is it?" Ralph called. Swizzle jolted as the eerie silence was broken. Swizzle cleared his throat and climbed from The Tongue Twister. "Is anything wrong kid?" Ralph asked and knelt down in front of the boy.

_**Could you bite the hand that feeds and then ask for more **_  
_**Could you kiss the wound that bleeds, spit it on the floor **_  
_**Could you open up your heart and then close the door **_  
_**Would it ever be enough?**_

"Erm, well Ralph, I hate to bring you such morbid news, but as a friend, I have to tell you," Swizzle nervously said and hid behind his kart. Ralph's eyes immediately grew in size and his breath was drawn from his lungs.

"What did you Swizzle?" Ralph asked worriedly, "what bad news are you talking about? Is it about Vanellope?" He asked the questions quickly and under some anger. Swizzle was frightened of course by Ralph's size, strength and anger, yet he gathered the strength to tell Ralph about his best friend.

"Ralph, I regret to inform you Ralph that Vanellope and Taffyta were involved in a horrible crash in Mario Kart. They've both been transported to Sugar Rush Hospital," Swizzle said. Ralph's eyes twitched and his breathing became just like Bruce Banner's before he turned into the Hulk.

"WHAT?!" Ralph roared. Swizzle shrank behind his kart as Ralph went berserk. "SHE BETTER BE OKAY OR I'LL KICK EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOUR ASSES!" Ralph roared again and smashed his shack. Swizzle, wanting to see Vanellope and Taffyta quickly, tried to calm Ralph down.

"PLEASE RALPH! Calm down," Swizzle pleaded, "Vanellope needs you now more than ever!" He yelled. Ralph seemed to calm down and his breathing returned to normal.

* * *

**(With Rancis and Gloyd)**

The two had dry tears staining their cheeks as they rode next to their girlfriends in the Mario Kart Emergency Helicopter. Rancis stroked Vanellope's cheek as tears fell from his eyes onto her body. It was frightening to see the IV needles, bandages and braces on Vanellope's head. Her face, he beautiful face, was black and blue and swollen from bruises. Vanellope however, was not moving or making noises. One of the medical personal had pulled her eye open to check for a concussion. Her eyes were glazed over and soulless. "I'm sorry son," the medical officer told Rancis, "she has a severe concussion and a broken neck." Rancis gasped hard and let a startling whine escape from his mouth. Everyone on the chopper, except the pilot, jumped when Taffyta let out blood curling screams of pain.

_**Every word you whisper, all the tears you hide **_  
_**You die for love when it's alive **_  
_**But where does friendship go when it dies**_

"AHHHHHHH!" She screamed from the pain. She started to struggle against the belts that held her down in the gurney. "LET ME OUT! IT HURTS SO MUCH!" She screamed again.

"HOLD HER DOWN!" One of the medical officers screamed to the other. They tightened the slack on the belts that held her down, causing Taffyta to scream even louder. Gloyd jumped and tried to get the officers to stop.

"HEY! GET OFF OF HER!" Gloyd screamed and got in between his girl he loved and the officer. The medical officer grabbed Gloyd by the shoulders and moved him toward Rancis.

"Rancis, could you please keep him away from Taffyta?" The medical officer asked, "if she keeps struggling she could hurt herself even more," the medical officer explained as he pumped Novocain and IV fluid into her system to make her calm down. Rancis and Gloyd looked at each other and let out tears as they couldn't stand to see their girlfriends in this state. The helicopter landed and Vanellope and Taffyta were rushed to the OR in the hospital. Rancis and Gloyd tried to enter the OR as well, but hospital staff prevented them from going further than the waiting room.

"Sorry Mr. Fluggerbutter and Mr. Orangeboar, but we cannot let you in any further," one of the nurses said, "you're going to have to wait out here, we'll do the best we can," she further explained and entered the OR. Both boys removed their hats and sat down in one of those hard hospital chairs and let tears stream down their cheeks.

"Gloyd," Rancis sniffled out. Gloyd wiped his eyes with his sleeve and looked back over at Rancis.

"Yeah Rancis?" Gloyd asked quietly. Rancis drew in a quick breath and gathered up the words together.

"I'm sorry for everything we each let happen. And really hope both Nelly and Taffyta get out of this because neither of them desereved this, and I'm glad we're friends again" Rancis said before choking out more tears. Gloyd gave a weak smile toward Rancis.

"T-thanks man. I really hope Vanellope is okay; she got the worst of it from what I saw, but she's tough," Gloyd responded. Rancis took out his wallet and looked at a picture of him and Vanellope. He sighed sadly and happily as he remembered the good times he had with the girl he loved. The picture was of them holding each other whilst standing in front of the RV1. Meanwhile, Gloyd was staring at his reflection in the plain white floor of the waiting room. The combined sounds of the secretary, the ringing phones and the loud echoes of shoes against the hard floors, bore into Gloyd's subconscious. The stress of the situation, the fear for Taffyta's life, and the gruesome annoyance of the sounds, was too much for Gloyd. His breathing became short and ragged and his eyes started darting around the room.

_**If you came across your dream, would you walk on by **_  
_**Hold a candle to the wind and just let it die **_  
_**And is there room inside your mind for one more try **_  
_**Would it ever be enough?**_

"Gloyd, are you alright man?" Rancis asked with worry. When Gloyd didn't answer, Rancis became even more frightened and called for help.

"NURSE!" He called out frantically. Two nurses and a doctor rushed over and looked at Gloyd. The doctor knelt down and held Gloyd's shoulders to get a better look at his eyes.

"He's having a panic attack Mr. Fluggerbutter," Dr. Goodbar pronounced. He tried to get Gloyd to calm down, but Gloyd started to struggle out of Dr. Goodbar's grip. "Get him a dose of chloroform," he barked. One of the nurses handed him a wet rag drenched with chloroform. The doctor put it over Gloyd's mouth and he fell asleep. "He'll be alright," the doctor said as he turned to Rancis.

* * *

**(With Swizzle and Ralph)**

The two ran and drove to Sugar Rush from Fix-It Felix Jr. as fast as they could with Felix and Calhoun in tow. Nobody said a word as they all silently prayed that Vanellope and Taffyta would be safe. They met Jubileena halfway to the Sugar Rush hospital and picked her up. "I see Ralph didn't kill you," Jubileena remarked. All five burst through the doors of the hospital just as Dr. Goodbar put the chloroform rag away. "He'll be alright," they heard him say to Rancis. The doctor left, as Rancis looked up at the party that had just joined.

"Rancis, what happened to Gloyd?" Swizzle asked him. Rancis sighed and swung his hat around in his hands.

"He had a panic attack from the stress of the situation and Dr. Goodbar gave him some chloroform to calm him down," Rancis replied. Ralph noticed the photo that Rancis was clutching on to in his hand.

"Hey Fluggerbutter," Ralph said softly, "how's Vanellope doing?" He asked. Rancis' eyes got wetter as he looked over at Ralph.

"I-I don't know Ralph," he sniffled and wiped his nose with his jacket sleeve, "and we've been here for about half an hour and not one damn report!" He yelled and slammed his fist down on the coffee table, breaking it in two.

"I'll get that," Felix said and hit the table with his hammer. Rancis' eyes lit up as he got an idea.

"Mr. Fix-It! You can use your hammer to make Taffyta and Vanellope better!" He exclaimed happily. Felix looked sadly over at Rancis and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Rancis, but my hammer can't fix damaged codes, otherwise I would've been able to fix Vanellope's glitch during the King Candy fiasco," Felix replied, "in other words, I can fix some oral injuries and scarce body injuries like broken bones and torn muscles, but not codes," he explained further. Rancis' face dropped and he plopped back down in the candy chair holding his head in his hands. Ralph wanted to punch something, but he knew it would solve nothing. It was known to a lot of others that Ralph didn't like the idea of Vanellope dating Rancis because of their age, but seeing how scared for her life he was, Ralph instantly saw a new side of Rancis.

"Hey kid, I'm scared too," Ralph said as he nudged Rancis a little. Rancis smiled at Ralph as he knew Ralph didn't hate him as much anymore. Jubileena sat down next to Rancis and hugged him. Swizzle was okay with this as Rancis needed some comfort from something.

_**I watch the time go rushing by, it's like an ocean wave **_  
_**Showing you no mercy, throwing dirt upon your grave **_  
_**You're drowning in the darkness and you're blinded by the light **_  
_**And there ain't no prayer that's gonna save you now**_

"Rancis, I know your pain and what your feeling," she said, "I felt the same way when Swizzle was kidnapped and then when we found him hurt. But I am sure that Vanellope can make it out this because of how much you love her," she coaxed him. She stroked his cheek and hugged him again. Since Swizzle was the one who told Ralph, and Ralph had not told Calhoun, she took Swizzle aside to get the full details of what happened.

"Tell me Swirl Boy, what happened to our two soldiers that put them in sick bay?" Calhoun demanded with a cocked eyebrow and a sneer. Swizzle gulped and started shaking.

"Well okay, we were in Mario Kart and Vanellope and Taffyta had been invited to race with them. Normally it would've been a three lap race, but because it started raining, they switched it to a one lap race," Swizzle began to explain, "Vanellope and Taffyta had never raced on wet asphalt before, so they had trouble with adjusting so quickly. Coming out of the last turn, the leader wiped out and Taffyta swerved to avoid them and ended up spinning. However, due to the spray of the water, and the smoke from the tires, Vanellope couldn't see past the wreck and ended up hitting Taffyta's kart," Swizzle explained with a strained voice. Then he looked up and saw a sight he never knew could've existed: Sgt. Calhoun had _tears_ in her eyes. "_Sarge_," Swizzle whispered. Calhoun wiped her eyes and sniffled up to get her voice back to normal.

"It's just dust soldier," she excused, "you saw _nothing_," she threatened and put her hand on her pistol. Swizzle nodded knowingly and let her back to the group. Suddenly, the OR doors opened, and coincidentally, Gloyd woke up from his self induced nap. Dr. Mario stepped forward with his stethoscope hanging around his neck and his surgical gloves clenched in his hand.

"I have-a good news and-a bad-a news," he said. Everyone looked nervously around before Gloyd said, "GOOD NEWS!" Mario stood aside and let Taffyta out. Gloyd shrieked and ran up to hug her. She winced as he hugged her a little too tight. "She-a has a strained-a neck and-a some-a bruised-a ribs, but Im-a sure Felix's a-hammer can-a fix them," he smiled. Felix grinned and hit Taffyta a few times with his hammer, fixing her as good as new.

"TAFFY!" Gloyd said happily with tears as he kissed his girlfriend. Taffyta smiled from the affections of her boyfriend. While he was happy for Gloyd and Taffyta, Ralph needed to hear the bad news.

"Um Doc?" He asked. Mario turned to him with a dark look, "and how is Vanellope?" Ralph asked again. When Mario looked down, Ralph, Swizzle, Jubileena, Felix, Calhoun, Gloyd, Taffyta and Rancis' hearts went up to their throats.

"She's awake, alert and talking to us, but she has massive internal-a injuries. I doubt-a she'll a-ever race again. One-a wrong crash even in-a her own-a game can kill her now," Mario said sadly and left. Rancis ran outside to cry his eyes out with Swizzle and Jubileena following. Felix bit his fingers through his work glove. Calhoun stared out of the window with the shadow of a tree covering half her body. Gloyd and Taffyta held each other. And Ralph covered his eyes with his giant hand. Outside, Rancis' tears stained the cinnamon dirt.

"She'd r-rather die before not being able to race again," Rancis finally said as he cried as much as he could.

"Look Rancis," Swizzle said, "we're just going to have to do our best to cheer her up okay?" He said.

"Really Swizz?" Rancis said with surprise anger, "why don't you try telling Jeff Gordon he can never race again huh? Or tell Arnold Schwarzenegger that he can't shoot anything anymore, or that you can't kiss Jubileena anymore?" He said angrily.

"HEY! You leave Jubee out of this," Swizzle replied with spite, "I'm just trying to make you feel better!" He yelled and shoved Rancis. Rancis shoved him back.

"Did I ASK you to help me?" Rancis said as he shoved Swizzle. Swizzle tackled Rancis to the ground and the two began to scuffle.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW YOU STUPID BOYS!" Jubileena demanded. The two continued to wrestle. She had enough and left to get Calhoun.

"You know, for a brown loving pries, you don't fight half bad," Swizzle teased as he pulled on Rancis' hair.

"FUDGE YOU!" Rancis shouted as he punched Swizzle in the nads. Swizzle groaned in pain when Calhoun shot off her pistol.

"WHAT IN TOBIKOMI'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE!?" She demanded. The two instantly stood up at attention. "Your best friend and girlfriend is injured, weak, and scared. This is NO time to be fighting!" She screeched and slapped the both of them. The two were silent as they rubbed their cheeks. "NOW! You two march in there and see Vanellope," Calhoun ordered. They went back through the hospital doors where Gloyd, Taffyta, Felix, Jubileena, and Ralph were waiting. All of them were granted access to Vanellope's room.

"Now," Dr. Goodbar said as he opened the door, "don't mention the racing deal, the stress could harm her further," he warned. They entered and felt sick to their stomachs as they saw a pale Vanellope covered in bruises. Rancis ran over and knelt to her bedside.

_**If you woke up from your sleep, blood on your hands **_  
_**Would you wash away the pain no one understands **_  
_**There must be someone who can help you breathe again **_  
_**Would it ever be enough?**_

"_Hey there Flugs,"_ she said weakly, "_how are you?" _She asked.

"I-I'm fine Nelly," Rancis whispered. "I see you're doing fine," he continued. Vanellope gave a weak laugh.

"_Hah, yeah. It's going to take a lot more to bring this President down," _she replied. Rancis didn't know whether to cry for how bad Vanellope looked, or at how inspiring her gumption was. Ralph knelt down next to her bed as Rancis got up and went to the other side of the room.

"Hey Kiddo, glad to see you're doing okay," Ralph said with a bright smile.

"_Hey, not even everyone bullying me brought me down,_" Vanellope said with a small smile, "_and I can't wait to get back in my kart tomorrow and win again._" Vanellope said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. It pained Ralph so much to see her like this with high hopes. He figured it'd be better to tell her now, than for her to find out from a strange doctor later.

"Listen kid, there's something we have to tell you," Ralph began,

"RALPH!" Felix scolded, "You heard what the doctor said," he scolded again to Ralph.

"Well she has to know Felix!" Ralph replied with a raised voice.

"_Know what Stinkbrain?"_ Vanellope asked weakly and with a cocked eyebrow. Ralph gulped and looked behind him. Everyone but Felix nodded their heads as they knew that her closest friend was the best candidate to let her in on the bad news than the doctor.

"Well Vanellope, Doc Mario fixed you up, but he said one more bad crash like that and it's well, _Game Over _for you," Ralph said putting emphasis on the Game Over, "I'm afraid you can't race anymore," Ralph concluded. Vanellope's face twitched and she started shaking.

"_WHAT?!" _She screeched and started strugging againthey're restraints. Her monitors started going off the fritz and several doctors came in.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Dr. Goodbar demanded. The doctors took out several needles and syringes to put her asleep. Rancis punched his way past the doctors and grabbed Vanellope's head. She calmed down enough to look into his eyes and he gave her the most loving passionate kiss he ever gave her.

"You're going to get through this Nelly. I love you and I will help you," He pleaded with her. She calmed down as he held her small and frail body and rocked her genlty back and forth. Her monitors went back down to normal levels as Rancis gently hummed the Sugar Rush theme song. Vanellope fell asleep and he gently laid her back down. The doctors had tears in their eyes as they watched one of the most heartwarming displays they ever saw. Ralph wiped tears from his eyes and hugged Rancis.

"I'm glad she has a boyfriend like you Fancy Britches," Ralph complemented. Taffyta had enough and ran outside the room. Gloyd followed suit and found her outside the hospital, leaning against the wall, gathering up her thoughts.

"Are you okay Taffy?" Gloyd asked solemnly. Taffyta looked over at Gloyd with a serious expression on her face.

"I'm fine right now Pumpkin, but right now, I have a job to do," she said and wandered off slowly toward the garage area, leaving Gloyd with a pained and confused expression on his face.

_**Every word you whisper, all the tears you hide **_  
_**You die for love when it's alive **_  
_**Where does friendship go when it dies**_

**END CHAPTER 9**

_No Author's Note. Except for that I do now own the modified version of the song "Where does Love Go when it dies?" By Def Leppard from their 1996 Slang Album. I recommend giving this song a listen._


	10. A New Hope

**A New Hope/Drive It Like You Stole It**

_Well, Chapter 9 was disappointing in terms of reviews. But thank you to the FIVE people that reviewed._

_Dark Demon 122: Thank you. It's reviews like that that keep me going every time I power on my laptop. I guess I can be referred to as the author that makes everyone cry? lol_

_SargeTJCalhoun64: Thank you for the congrats. But I was where you are when you say you wish for more reviews. Just keep writing and you'll get noticed and get loads of reviews eventually :)_

_Dixie Darlin: What Taffy has planned is revealed in this chapter. And I think most will find it heartwarming. _

_ONTO THE STORAY! And by the way, this is it guys. The FINAL CHAPTER for A Sugar Coated Rivalry. A special author note is at the bottom of the chapter._

* * *

Everyone left Rancis and Ralph alone in the hospital room with Vanellope. Ralph sat in a chair holding his head in his right hand and rubbing his temples. Rancis was still kneeling down on the hard floor, holding his beloved Nelly's hand. It frightened him how pale her skin was and seeing the IV needles in her arm. He silently let tears slip and slide down his cheeks. "Please b-be okay Nelly," he choked out a beg. He was thankful to Tobikomi that she would eventually be able to heal, but it still impacted him negatively that the doctor said that she might never race again.

"Look Rancis, maybe we should get something to eat, I mean you've been here for almost five straight hours," Ralph said as he got up and stretched. He walked over to and put a hand on Rancis' shoulder. Rancis looked up slowly at the giant wrecker with a quivering lip. Surprisingly, Ralph's heart almost split in two. He hasn't felt this sad since he wrecked Vanellope's kart. It was at this point, that Ralph truly knew, that Rancis would give up anything for Vanellope.

"B-but Ralph, I can't _leave _her," he whispered out. He lightly squeezed Vanellope's hand again and breathed deeply and quickly to try and keep the pain from infecting his heart. Ralph smiled at Rancis' determination to stick with Vanellope.

"It's alright Rancis, I'll look after her; you need to get something to eat," Ralph said with firmness. Rancis sighed sadly and nodded slowly. He stood up and lightly kissed Vanellope's cheek and caressed it with his right hand. He sniffled and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be right back Nelly," he whispered and departed the room for the hospital cafeteria. Luckily, Swizzle and Jubileena were still waiting for him outside.

"Hey Rancis, how is she?" Swizzle asked his best friend. Rancis sighed sadly and ventured toward the cafeteria and started putting together a meal consisting of licorice sticks, an ice cream sandwich and a can of Pepsi.

"She's still kicking," Rancis finally said after taking a big swig of his Pepsi. "But, man it's scaring me," Rancis said as more tears formed in his eyes as he chewed on a licorice stick.

"We all want her to get better Rancis, but all we can do now is hope and pray that she will get better soon. And maybe even allow her to race again," Jubileena said as she sat down next to Rancis and hugged him. Swizzle was a-okay with this since they were just friends and Rancis needed some comfort. Rancis was so depressed, he drank the rest of his soda and pushed his plate away.

"I can't eat," he said sadly and slumped in his chair. Suddenly, the PA system crackled on.

"_Rancis Fluggerbutter to room 24. Rancis Fluggerbutter to room 24,_" the PA voice announced. Rancis immediately jerked up quickly and ran back to Vanellope's room in fear that something bad happened. Jubileena and Swizzle ran as fast as they could to catch up to Rancis. Once they reached the room, Rancis almost broke it trying to bolt in. He was met with Ralph and Dr. Goodbar standing around Vanellope's bed with small smiles on their faces.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Rancis demanded and went to his girlfriend's side. Dr. Goodbar and Ralph looked over at each other and back at Rancis.

"Well, I ran some more tests on Vanellope a few minutes after you left and I found something," the doctor said. Rancis' eyes widened in fear.

"What did you find doctor?" he asked nervously.

"I found that her internal code is actually repairing itself quicker than we assumed. So, it was actually a good thing that You-Know-Who damaged her code because when it was fixed once the game was restored," Dr. Goodbar started, "her code was repaired stronger than before. And that means she could take harder crashes than any other racer. Meaning that if Taffyta was in Vanellope's situation in Mario Kart, she would've died," he finished. Rancis, Jubileena, and Swizzle all let their mouths drop at the news.

"So, she can race again?" Rancis asked with hope. The doctor shook his head.

"I never said that Rancis, _but_ if she heals properly she may be able to race again within six months to a year," he said before exiting the room. All four occupants of the room smiled at each other and group hugged at the ray of hope.

* * *

**(With Taffyta)**

Taffyta had left the hospital rather briskly and made her way to her house. She wanted and _needed_ to be left alone. Taffyta slammed her front door shut and entered her kitchen and grabbed a 2 liter bottle of high strength root beer. Not even needing a cup, she drank straight from the bottle. Her goal was to numb the pain in her heart, not to get drunk. "To Vanellope," she said to herself in a mirror and drank another gulp. She felt guilty for everything that happened. The pink colored girl plopped down in a chair and ran a hand through her platinum blonde hair. She needed a way to tell everyone that she and Vanellope were friends once again and that Taffyta was was truly sorry for what happened. Taffyta knew that Vanellope couldn't race tomorrow or for a long while in fact, so she devised a plan to do something special for Vanellope. It was getting closer to Roster Race time, so Taffyta had to act quickly to get her plan into action.

* * *

**(At Vanellope's castle)**

Gloyd had decided to tell Sour Bill the news of Vanellope's accident. He knocked on the door to the castle and waited patiently for Sour Bill to open the door. "Look, if you're going to kick me, then just stay away," Sour Bill said from behind the door.

"Bill, I'm not going to kick you. I have some bad news to tell you and I think you should broadcast it to every citizen!" Gloyd shouted from the other side of the door. Bill slowly opened the door and peeked around the corner.

"What bad news Mr. Orangeboar?" Bill quizzically asked him. Gloyd shuffled his feet and drew in a deep breath of oxygen.

"Taffyta and Vanellope got into a bad crash over in Mario Kart. Taffyta is fine now and okay to race, but Vanellope's code is badly damaged and the doctor said she'll recover, but not enough to ever race again," Gloyd explained sadly. Sour Bill's eyes widened at the news and he fully opened the door.

"Well how is she doing right now?" He asked worriedly.

"Vanellope is in the hospital right now Bill," Gloyd replied. Bill rubbed his chin as he thought of the heavy news weighing down on him.

"So that means that I'm the new leader for the time being," he said. Gloyd immediately thought of the game with Bill leading and he got bad thoughts. He quickly shut down Bill's idea.

"No Bill, I think with Rancis dating Vanellope, that makes him the 'First Gentleman' if you will. And according to our Constitution, Rancis is the new temporary leader," Gloyd said, trying to make sure Bill got the idea that no one wanted him to be the leader. Bill frowned and walked outside.

"Fine Orangeboar, but I need to make it official at the hospital," Bill replied and walked over to an official's kart and drove to the race track with Gloyd in tow. Bill had one of the TV camera marshmallows hook up the cameras to make an emergency broadcast. Once he was sure that he was on the air, Bill made his announcement. _"Attention Citizens of Sugar Rush, I regret to inform you that our President is in the hospital with major injuries and cannot perform her presidential duties and that Rancis Fluggerbutter will assume control of Sugar Rush until further notice. And the Roster Race tonight has been postponed an hour to get everything __situated. That is all,"_ Bill announced before being cut off.

* * *

**(Back at the Hospital)**

The TV in Vanellope's room flickered to Sour Bill's broadcast just as Vanellope woke up. "_Rancis as the leader? We're all screwed,_" Vanellope weakly joked. The four looked over at her and chuckled. Nobody had yet told her the good news in fear that the excitement might hurt Vanellope.

"Good one Nelly, but I'll just think like you do and we'll be fine," Rancis smiled and held her hand.

_"So, you'll think about kissing yourself all day? I thought you did that before,"_ Vanellope chuckled. Ralph gave a hearty laugh at Vanellope's joke and wiped a tear from his eyes.

"See kid? You're tougher than all of us here," Ralph complemented and patted Vanellope's head. She smiled and sighed happily. True, she was still upset at the fact that she couldn't race anymore, but having her best friend and boyfriend keeping her company, made her feel like 1 Million pieces of gold coins.

"You know Nelly, the Roster Race won't be the same without you up front of the pack," Rancis said with a smile and fed Vanellope some chocolate pudding. Vanellope swallowed the pudding and rolled her eyes.

"Oh really Flugs? You managed to last fifteen years of Roster Races without me," Vanellope joked. Rancis smiled even wider as he threw the empty container away. He leaned his arm on his kneed and stared at Vanellope.

"I hate leaving you alone Nelly, so I'm going to take a night off of the Roster Race to keep you company," he said and ruffled her hair. Vanellope cocked an eyebrow and her head at the statement. Rancis loved racing naturally, even when he had his old kart and never won.

"Yeah sorry Flugs, Ralph can keep me company, but you are going to race tonight without me. I'll be fine," she assured him. Rancis politely shook his head and sighed.

"No Nelly, I love you too much to be away from you for a dumb race. I'd rather spend my time with the girl I love," he said romantically. Ralph rolled his eyes at the cheesy line and playfully nudged Rancis. Vanellope widened her eyes and pushed the button on the side of her bed that sat her up. She used the remaining strength she had to grab Rancis' jacket collar and glare at him.

"You listen to me and you listen good," she said forcefully, which both frightened and aroused Rancis, "you are going to sit your round, firm, and perfect butt in the sit of the RV1 and you will race tonight, got it?!" She shouted and slapped Rancis. Ralph's eye began twitching and his face contorted into confusion.

"U-uh okay Nelly, I'll see you right after the race okay? I'll turn the TV on to the race channel okay?" Rancis said as he turned the TV onto SRR. Rancis then departed to prepare for the race and get the RV1 in race trim. Vanellope sighed a victorious sigh, but was left with her father figure glaring at her.

"And where did you learn to talk like that Vanellope?" He asked sternly with his massive hands on his hips. Vanellope nervously and slowly looked over at Ralph. She swallowed as she searched for an answer.

"Well, when I was looking for you in Uncle Felix's game one day, I was wandering around outside the main building and I heard Sarge Sunshine yelling at Uncle Felix. She said something along the lines of, "You get your perfect ass into Hero's Duty right now or I'm gonna have to carry you over there," Ralph. And Rancis' butt _is _perfect to me," Vanellope explained. Ralph groaned and pinched his nose.

"Great now I have to tell Felix to watch what he and Calhoun say in his own game," Ralph said in annoyance. Vanellope giggled and turned up the volume on the TV with the remote. Some of the racers had just started showing up at the track.

* * *

**(At the track)**

Most of the racers showed up with their karts, save for Taffyta, Rancis and of course, Vanellope. Since Swizzle, Gloyd, and Jubileena had been the only ones at the track who knew the story, they were _bombarded_ with questions from their fellow racers.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO TAFFYTA AND VANELLOPE?!" Adorabeezle asked.

"DID TAFFYTA TRY TO KILL VANELLOPE?!" Torvald questioned.

"I KNEW WE SHOULDN"T HAVE TRUSTED THAT TAFFY BITCH!" Citrusella shouted. Gloyd, Swizzle, and Jubileena were surrounded by the others, cowering around Swizzle's kart. Swizzle, normally calm, cool, and collective, had anger boiling inside of him. He stood up on the wing of his kart and shouted to everyone.

"**SHUT UP! WE'LL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED IF YOU SHUT YOUR FUDGING MOUTHS!"** He yelled at everyone. The maraud of racers silenced themselves as Swizzle breathed in deeply to calm down. As he was doing so, Jubileena stepped forward.

"As my boyfriend calms down, I'd be happy to answer your questions," she said in her usual cheery demeanor. "Now in Mario Kart, Taffyta and Vanellope were invited to race, and during the race, they crashed, horribly I might add," Jubileena said, "and Vanellope unfortunately got the worst of the wreck. The doctor originally said that Vanellope would never race again," Jubileena continued which earned a gasp from every racer, "but the doctor ran some more thorough tests on her and it revealed that her code was repairing itself stronger than ever and she _might_ be able to race again in six months to year," Jubileena finished and drew in a deep breath. All of the racers accepted her explanation and all basically said they hoped Vanellope would get better.

"Well, at least Rancis would make a better permanent leader than Sour Bill," Sticky said, earning a few chuckles. It was at that time that both Taffyta and Rancis arrived at the track. Rancis was in his RV1 and Taffyta's kart had a pink tarp over it.

"Hey Taffy, what's up with your kart?" Gloyd asked as Taffyta shut it off and got out. She took off her helmet and goggles and motioned for one of the cameramarshmallows to focus on her.

"What is she driving?" Vanellope asked from her hospital bed, "that is not the shape of the Pink Lightning," she finished. Back at the track, Taffyta earned the same question from just about every racer.

"If you guys let me talk, I can tell you," she said firmly but not with anger. The racers once again were forced to quiet down as Taffyta cleared her throat and turned towards the camera. "Okay, this is a special announcement to the racers, citizens and our President of Sugar Rush," Taffyta began her speech. Back at the hospital, Vanellope and Ralph cocked their eyebrows at this statement. "Now I know that in the past few days, President Vanellope and I have not been on the best of terms and earlier today we got into a wreck that was not caused by either of us. And when I heard she may never race again, that really ate away at me because we raced each other in a private race to dinner and we rediscovered our passion for racing each other. Also I want everybody to know that I am doing this for Vanellope and not for everyone to forgive me. For that reason, tonight and _every _night until Vanellope is cleared to race," she continued and ripped the tarp off her kart, earning gasps from both the racers and Vanellope and Ralph at the hospital, "I will drive her Wreck-It Mobile in honor of the kind racer she is and a great leader," Taffyta finished her speech and braced herself for boos. However, she heard cheers from the crowd.

"THAT IS AWESOME AND TRULY INSPIRING!" Gloyd complemented his girlfriend with a kiss on the cheek. Even Rancis came up and shook Taffyta's hand.

"I think Nelly would love this Taffyta, thank you for doing this for her," he said and smiled at her. Back at the hospital, Vanellope had slight tears in her eyes.

"I can't believe that Taffyta, the girl whose head I wanted to rip off, is doing something to honor me," Vanellope said as she choked back more tears. The racers were called to their karts to start the race.

"This must be weird for you Vanellope," Ralph started, "not starting a Roster Race in months," he finished. Vanellope nodded and turned the volume up even higher.

"Racers of Sugar Rush!" Rancis said happily into a microphone that was suspended in the air from one of the marshmallows, "It's my pleasure to call the start of the Vanellope von Schweetz Roster Race!" He shouted as the lights turned green and all the racers took off. Taffyta was forced to start in the back due to changing karts at the last minute. She found out that Vanellope had a different driving style than her and she had to adapt to it.

"I should've known she would drive more like a crazy dirt track racer than a precision racer," she scolded herself as she passed Torvald and Nougetsia for 12th. They all flew off the jump before Gumball Gulch and started to think of a plan to avoid the gumballs. Taffyta also found out that Vanellope had the best handling kart in the gumball area and she maneuvered around the chewy balls of death easily. She grimaced as she saw Crumbelina and Adorabeezle get taken out by one gumball at the same time. Parts and pieces flew around Taffyta and she had to duck to avoid getting hit.

"Come on Taffyta, keep going!" Vanellope cheered her on from the hospital.

Back at the race, Taffyta had moved from 10th to 8th when she used the speed boost on the top of the gulch to fly past Minty and Sticky. "I think I could get used to this kart!" She said happily and mashed the accelerator all the way to floor. She wanted to win this race more than any other race, so she raced her heart out. The giant Birthday Cake Peak was coming up close, and Taffyta was right on the back bumper of Citrusella. "Sorry Jubileena's re-color, but I have a race to win for Vanellope!" Taffyta declared and bumped Citrusella out of the way with the classic bump and run maneuver. Once she was in 7th, she knew that it would be harder to pass the other racers ahead of her: Rancis, Snowanna, Candlehead, Swizzle, Jubileena, and Gloyd.

"Nice job in a new kart Taffyta!" Candlehead called out as Taffyta used the inside line to her advantage and got around Candlehead for sixth.

"Thanks Candle!" Taffyta called back as she pulled away. Once the drivers launched out of the cannon, Taffyta was right behind Snowanna who was known for her blocking techniques.

"I like what you're doing for Vanellope, but that does not mean I will just let you by!" Snowanna warned Taffyta as they approached the ice cream caverns. Up ahead, the announcer declared that Swizzle had gotten the 'Ala Mode' power up and he just launched the giant scoops of ice cream. One hit Gloyd, the other hit a stalagmite that was in the way and the last one was heading for Snowanna. Taffyta hit the brakes a little to assure her that Snowanna would get taken out instead of her. "NO!" Snowanna screamed as her kart came to a dead stop from the ice cream. Taffyta used the outside line on the bridges inside the mountain to gain momentum on Swizzle ahead of her.

"Well look who we got here," Swizzle said as he looked in his mirror at Taffyta. He pressed a button on his kart that spit out syrup slick all over the track. Taffyta gasped and she rode along the wall to get around it. Swizzle swerved back and forth to try and cover the entire track, but it ran out at the last second. Taffyta jerked the wheel all the way to the left and just barely missed spinning out. Swizzle was so busy watching Taffyta that he missed another power up, but Taffyta didn't. She grabbed the sugar cube which began going the a random list of power ups which landed on the Sugar Rush Special Boost.

"PERFECT!" Taffyta said with glee and punched the button. A giant rocket appeared on the back of her kart and launched her at a high rate of speed past Jubileena, Swizzle and Gloyd. The higher rate of speed caused a wake in the air and flipped the others on their sides, leaving only Taffyta and Rancis to battle for victory. Taffyta sat lower in her seat and gripped the steering wheel harder than ever as she set her sights on Rancis. In the final turns, Taffyta found out that Vanellope's kart was basically built for these few turns as she barely had to lift out of the throttle, but Rancis' kart had higher top speed. Taffyta knew she would have to draft with him in order to win. She followed his exact line in the final two turns which launched her like a rocket off the final turn onto the front stretch. Taffyta had just the right distance in between her and Rancis to get a good bit of draft off his kart. Once she knew she was faster, she pulled out from his draft and began to pass him. Rancis wanted to stay his line as to not wreck either him or Taffyta. As the finish line drew near, both drivers leaned forward to try to get the extra inch to win. Time seemed to slow for both of them as the finish line was right in front of them. They both shut their eyes as they crossed the line neck and neck.

"AND THE WINNER IS," The announcer started as the computer tried to figure out who won. Vanellope was silent as replays showed a slow motion version of the finish.

"Oh man, that was close," she commented as she anticipated an answer, for not even the replay had a clear winner. No matter who won, Vanellope would be happy, but she still wanted to see her kart in victory lane. As everyone awaited the results, Taffyta sat nervously on the door of the Wreck-It Mobile. Ranics approached her with a smile.

"Nice racing out there Taffyta, I'm glad it was you who drove Vanellope's kart tonight," he complemented and fist bumped her. Taffyta smiled and hugged him, glad to be friends again.

"CITIZENS OF SUGAR RUSH," the announcer began, "AFTER MUCH REPLAY DETERMINATION, THE WINNER IS:" he continued.

"JUST GIVE US THE DAMN WINNER ALREADY!" Jubileena shouted with anger and agreement from the others.

"TAFFYTA MUTTONFUDGE DRIVING FOR VANELLOPE VON SCHWEEZ BEATS RANCIS FLUGGERBUTTER BY 0.006!" The announcer continued. Taffyta's hands covered her mouth and she began crying tears of joy.

"YESS! GOOOO TAFFYTA!" Vanellope shouted in her hospital bed with Ralph clapping for Taffyta. The trophy materialized before Taffyta and she grabbed it and pumped it up in the air. She then turned to the camera and stated, "This one's for you Vanellope. A testament to our rekindled friendship." Rancis chuckled proudly as he ran off to be with the girl of his dreams once again. Jubileena and Swizzle hugged each other and congratulated Taffyta on her hard earned win and then went off to watch a movie together. Taffyta had Rancis take the trophy with him to give to Vanellope. Throughout all this, Taffyta learned that by becoming greedy and hateful towards her competitors that she lost the sight of true sportsmanship within her game. But it would take an almost tragic accident to help her see the error of her ways and become friends with everyone again. And that's the story folks. Rivals can be rivals without the hate, such as Dale Earnhardt and Jeff Gordon. Vanellope and Taffyta enjoyed racing hard with each other as friends and hanging out at the Castle with their other friends. Not only did the rivalry change the name of the game, it changed the outlook on life for the characters in Sugar Rush. And that is what truly matters, the bigger picture.

"SWIZZLE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CAMERA!" Crumbelina shouted. The camera pulls back to show all of Sugar Rush, restored to normal once again after the rivalry.

**(Epilogue)**

Eight months had passed since the rivalry happened and Vanellope had her accident. Only a few months after Taffyta won the race for Vanellope, Vanellope was well enough to run the game by herself. But now, she was itching to get back behind the wheel of her kart. Jubileena, Swizzle, Vanellope, Rancis, Taffyta, and Gloyd held a private race just for the six of them with Calhoun, Felix and Ralph watching on proudly. "I knew these little pipsqueaks would trust each other again," Calhoun said with a proud tear in her eye. Down on the starting grid, Vanellope groaned in relief at the sound of her kart's engine roaring to life. Vanellope and Taffyta were starting right next to each other and looked over with smirks on their faces.

"Get ready to eat my dust Vanellope," Taffyta teased as she revved her engine. Vanellope chuckled and revved her engine louder.

"I think Jubileena can help me whip up some humble pie for you to eat," Vanellope teased back. Rancis stood next to Vanellope's kart and kissed her.

"Are you ready for this Nelly?" Rancis asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be Flugs," Vanellope replied and kissed him back. Rancis smiled and climbed back into the RV1 and strapped on his NASCAR gloves. Adorabeezle was standing atop the finish line banner with a green flag in her hand.

"OKAY RACERS!" She began, "ON YOU MARKS," She continued as the six racers revved their engines, "GET SET," Adorabeezle continued the countdown as Vanellope winked at Taffyta, "GO!" Adorabeezle shouted. The six mashed down their gas pedals and took off for their race. The camera froze as all six friends smiled happily as they began their race.

* * *

**(THE END)**

_PHEW. I can't believe this is it folks. This was truly a great experience for me to write this story and have so many __people enjoy it. I'd like to thank Dixie Darlin for always being one of the first to review and for being a good friend. I'd also like to thank Dark Demon 122 for coming up with really clever reviews and supporting me at every turn. And a personal thank you to Dance4Life060700 for being one of my favorite authors to review this story. Having an author of your calibre really fuels my fire to be a better writer :). But also, thank you to the 19 people that followed this story. Having that many followers on a small story like this really surprised me. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed the final chapter for A Sugar Coated Rivalry. I really never thought it would be as popular as it turned out. Now I know how humbled Jeff Gordon feels to have fans like this. I bid you all ado as I go and work on Nights of Lighting again and my newest fic, Drivers, Start Your Engines. Good night and God Bless!_

_Written and Directed by: Mason Gordon_

_Starring: Vanellope von Schweetz, Rancis Fluggerbutter, Jubileena Bing-Bing, Swizzle Malarkey, Taffyta Muttonfudge, and Gloyd Orangeboar._

_CAST: Wreck-It Ralph: Himself. Sgt. Calhoun: Herself. Fix-It Felix Jr.: Himself. Candlehead: Herself. Adorabeezle Winterpop: Herself. Crumbelina di Caramello: Herself. I'd give out more but I'm craving some chocolate. Good Night everyone!_


End file.
